Cosmos oculto
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Las consecuencias de reprimir el poder que se posee podrían no resultar tan inofensivas... Incluso, tornarse peligrosas. El final.
1. Los recuerdos

¡Saludos de inicio de semana a todos en esta página!

Creo que ya empezaron las vacaciones para muchos, y por que podrán notar, pareciera que también para mí, esto en cuestión historias-caballerescas... Siento mucho mi demora con **Espejo humeante**, ya que entre otras obligaciones y las ausencias intermitentes de la musa de la literatura, estas dos semanas no he podido adelantar tanto como quisiera mis historias.

Bueno, después de un rollo que ojalá no les haya aburrido, dejo a su consideración la primera entrega de una historia nueva (espero poder continuar con ambas, ja, ja, ja, nunca había hecho esto antes, por lo regular termino una y sigo con otra, pero esta me rondó mucho en la cabeza).

Copyright a Masami Kurumada por sus personajes y sus historias, las cuales nos presta un tiempito para hacer trabajar a las musas.

Muchas gracias por visitar este rincón, ya pueden pasar a leer...

* * *

**1.- Los recuerdos**

June casi acaba de despedirse de mí y ya la extraño. Todavía la veo: el sol resbala por su máscara, el brazo en alto, su cabellera rubia ondulando al viento. Así se quedó, diciéndome adiós, aun cuando mi barco se hizo pequeño en el horizonte.

También voy a extrañar a mi maestro, sus duros entrenamientos bajo el calor de tres soles, en medio del frío que vuelve las cosas de cristal. Su amabilidad. Maestro Albiore, le prometo enorgullecerlo, no defraudar sus enseñanzas. Quisiera que me escuchara. Él no fue al puerto a despedirme. Ni Reda, ni Spika. Lo siento tanto; no quería lastimarlos y al final debí ceder. Para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda, para no acabar muerto, debí quebrantar mis convicciones, alzar puños y cosmos en contra de ustedes. Maestro…

Pero voy a reunirme con mi hermano. Al fin. Después de seis años podré verlo de nuevo. Sí, no puedo evitar sonreír. Ikki…

¿Qué pensarán los otros cuando me vean regresar con esta caja? Una armadura, lo que me distingue como caballero, quién lo iba a creer. Todavía me acuerdo de las burlas de Jabu, de Ikki interponiéndose entre mi rostro y algún golpe, alguna ofensa.

No. No debo pensar en eso más. Éramos unos niños entonces; en muchas ocasiones crueles, pero sin culpa. No les guardo rencor. Cuando vea a Jabu lo abrazaré, le preguntaré por su entrenamiento, por sus amigos allá, en esa tierra de dunas, me gustará escuchar la historia de cuando viajó en camello la primera vez, de cuando se cayó, le preguntaré cuál es el sabor de la arena, seguido de un "es broma, me alegra mucho que estés vivo, que hayas regresado con una caja enorme igual a la mía, Jabu, con una armadura".

Me asomo por las ventilas del camarote. Nada excepto agua, una extensión verdiazul que parece no conocer ni de oídas las tormentas, los maremotos. El capitán dice que tardaremos unas dos o tres semanas en llegar a Japón. No sé si me acostumbre al vaivén del barco, a los mareos de la mañana al anochecer.

De nuevo recostado sobre las mantas, los brazos detrás de la nuca, dejo de pensar en la ruta que abrimos en el oleaje. Es mejor así; si no quiero pasar los días inclinado en el baño, es preferible olvidarme del mar y recordar a mi hermano, a June, a mis compañeros de entrenamiento.

¿Cómo se verá Ikki? Seguro es muy alto, y fuerte. Espero que cuando llegue esté esperándome en el puerto. Y que me reconozca, aunque no creo haber cambiado mucho desde nuestra despedida. Nada más desembarcar, luego de abrazarlo, le preguntaré por estos seis años. Ojalá pueda hacerlo sin llorar, sin que se me parta la voz, o mi hermano verá al débil niño de siempre, al que era necesario defender a todas horas, al que debía consolar no importando si el cielo era claro o negro. Ya no soy aquel pequeño, yo lo sé. Y me gustaría demostrárselo.

¿Sé que ya no soy el mismo? Sí; no es alarde, tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo delante de mi maestro. Dos veces; primero sumergido en las aguas, cerca del acantilado, cuando logré romper las cadenas y abrí el mar en dos paredes, luego a solas con él, antes de despedirme de June. Pero esa segunda demostración pudo haber terminado en tragedia, fue un acto de vanidad, algo innecesario. Ahora sé que no fue correcto lo que hice.

Maestro… No, debo confiar en que él se encuentra bien. Es un caballero de plata, después de todo; uno de bronce no tiene el poder suficiente para matarlo, para herirlo. Y si además ese caballero recién consiguió su armadura, el de plata lleva sin duda las de ganar.

Volteo a ver la enorme caja. Las voces de los otros pasajeros no me distraen del grabado en relieve, de esos bordes un poco redondeados. Quisiera jalar la cadena, sentir otra vez cómo me rodea el metal, cómo esa energía iridiscente dispone las piezas en torno a mí y las ciñe a mi cuerpo.

Me incorporo sobre la cama. Junto con la mirada alargo un brazo. Casi puedo rozarla. Mi armadura. No; sólo puedo abrirla cuando de verdad sea necesario; la curiosidad de su reciente dueño no es una razón de peso. Tengo que dejarla donde está.

Afuera, las voces se convierten en gritos, en pasos apresurados que inundan el corredor, ¿qué pasa? Abro un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar un ojo, para ver el rostro asustado, blanquísimo, de una mujer que estira los brazos antes de tropezar, de caer, porque nada hay que la sostenga; el barandal está al otro lado, aquí sólo hay muros limpísimos, puertas cerradas y ventanillas.

Espero, aguanto la respiración. Se hace el silencio. Uno repentino, con la apariencia de un cristal con apenas grosor, de porcelana idéntica al papel traslúcido, casi invisible. ¿Qué pasó? No me atrevo a preguntar, no sé si me guste oír la respuesta.

Al fondo del corredor aparece un hombre anciano. Camina con dificultad, como si fuera a romperse en su intento de correr. Salgo para ofrecerle mi mano a la mujer, que me mira con las pupilas blancas de miedo. ¿Está bien?, pregunto para arrepentirme al instante; ¿y si tiene el tobillo luxado o la semilla de una enfermedad en el corazón por el susto?

La mujer se apoya en mi hombro, toma mi mano, se levanta. El anciano, cerca, dice que nos escondamos en el camarote, que tratemos de guardar silencio absoluto. Piratas, creo escuchar entre su barba encanecida.

Piratas. En vez de cederle el paso a la mujer, de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, con un "venga, por favor, todo estará bien", vuelvo a pensar en la Fundación, en sus murallas altísimas, con alambradas hechas de voltios y vigilancia las veinticuatro horas.

Aun así los días nos dejaban jugar. Cuando Tatsumi o los otros empleados, hombres de eterno traje negro, estaban lejos, ocupados en algún asunto del señor Kido, nos permitíamos imaginarnos a kilómetros de esos jardines, del gimnasio. De los odiosos entrenamientos. Alguna vez la habitación desplegó sus velas hechas con sábanas. Y zarpó, con Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya, conmigo. Y tocó la otra orilla de la Gran Catarata, donde el mundo termina. Íbamos por un tesoro y los tentáculos del último calamar gigante nos hicieron perder rumbo. A Hyoga se le cayó la única brújula, el timón se rompió, Seiya intentó disparar los cañones… No sirvió de nada; ahora teníamos que buscar la ruta de vuelta guiándonos por la constelación del Cisne. No, la del Dragón, la del Pegaso, aun escucho, como premoniciones o adivinanzas acertadas de las armaduras que seis años más tarde pondrían la felicidad del mundo, su tranquilidad, sobre nuestros hombros. Responsabilidad enorme, ahora lo pienso; en ese entonces se veía como un futuro todavía ignorado, hecho para extraterrestres. Caballeros. Piratas durante ese mediodía y parte de la tarde, hasta que el mayordomo volvió cargado de bolsas y notó el pasillo desordenado, el jarrón enorme hecho pedazos sobre el mármol. Nos gritó. Parásitos, dijo, malditos mocosos del demonio, inútiles. Mi hermano sonrió burlón, la sonrisa de las travesuras con la que lo recuerdo. Luego Tatsumi arrastró a Hyoga hasta una habitación de techo bajo en el patio de atrás, un cuartucho independiente de la gran casa, despojado de su lujo. Los demás lo seguimos. Yo supliqué. Lo va a castigar porque es el que tenía más cerca, pensé; pudo haber sido cualquiera de nosotros. Ikki llenó de puñetazos la puerta, igual que lo hacía delante del roble de nuestros entrenamientos, pero nadie le contestó. Tatsumi insultaba al rubio, al extranjero. No valía lo que el señor gastaba en alimentarlo, se preocupaba por nosotros, había tendido un techo amplio sobre nuestras cabezas, nos cuidaba y alimentaba, y así le pagábamos: destruyendo su propiedad, una obra de arte carísima, llena de siglos, del trabajo de un artesano antiguo, perdiendo el tiempo de aquella manera tan criminal. Lo azotó, lo sé. Aunque nunca escuché un solo lamento de Hyoga. Lo sé porque los cuerpos de todos guardan, por fuerza, algún recuerdo de la regla, de la vara, de la fusta. Incluyendo el mío. Nos castigaba porque derramábamos la leche y porque era de día, porque los jilgueros cantaban más allá de la ventana, porque era sábado y osábamos respirar a las siete de la mañana, por evitar el entrenamiento las madrugadas de domingo. Gracias a lo del barco pirata nos golpeó por turnos, esa misma tarde. Debíamos esperar afuera o sería peor. Yo fui el último, después de Ikki, por quien rogué aferrando el traje del mayordomo, de rodillas, ante la mirada también furiosa de mi hermano mayor, que me ordenó "no vuelvas a hacerlo" mientras caminaba delante de Tatsumi, sin permitir que lo tocara siquiera. Después de un siglo sin gritos la puerta escupió a mi hermano, el cuerpo erguido, los pasos vacilantes, la mandíbula tiesa, los ojos impregnados de lágrimas contenidas. El mayordomo salió detrás de él y de inmediato me arrastró hacia adentro. Aventó la puerta. Giró la llave dentro de la cerradura. Y aunque apreté los dientes, como seguro lo hizo Ikki, para no mortificar a nadie, mis gritos escaparon como aves de una jaula abierta. Lloré, mi playera, en calidad de hilacho, en un rincón. A veces todavía me oigo; las súplicas, los sollozos de esa tarde y de otras, fueron la música de fondo muchos días en la isla de Andrómeda: por favor, señor, perdónenos, no lo volvemos a hacer, se lo prometo, podríamos arreglar el jarrón. Y los puños de Ikki más allá de la habitación cerrada y oscura, sus reclamos –"lo prometiste, maldito, prometiste que no castigarías a Shun"–. Por la noche mi hermano pasó un pañuelo húmedo sobre mi espalda, en los hombros. Preguntó con qué me pegaron y yo preferí callar, al borde del llanto otra vez, pensando en cuántos golpes e insultos de más soportó para arrancarle a Tatsumi la promesa de no lastimarme. Ikki volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirándome a los ojos. Con la mano… cerrada, mentí, bajé la vista. No lo creyó, pero tampoco insistió, siguió curándome. Ahora casi me da risa mi nula habilidad para mentir, ¿cómo la palma, un puño, son capaces de dejar sobre la piel la marca de una fusta de equitación? Sólo siendo un fenómeno de uñas largas y puntiagudas.

Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Por qué cada recuerdo de mi niñez debe, por fuerza, estar ligado a un golpe, a un insulto, a una lágrima?

Así que piratas, susurro. En el pasillo hay una calma repentina. Tal vez fue un error, o no le entendí al anciano.

De pronto un grito al interior del camarote vecino. ¿Qué debo hacer? La armadura. Puedo vestirla cuando es necesario. Cuando existe alguna amenaza, ¿será correcto abrir la caja ahora? ¿Y si un asalto no… es suficiente? ¿Qué me aconsejaría mi maestro?

N-no… Creo que no debería. Si esos hombres sólo buscan víveres o llegar al muelle gratis porque tienen los bolsillos vacíos, no tengo derecho de atacarlos portando una armadura. Y además ellos no tienen la fuerza de mi maestro. Yo podría m…

No debo. No debí. Maestro, lo siento. Espero que de verdad se encuentre bien. Pude lastimarlo. Y sólo por un estúpido alarde. Por presumir. Porque eso fue lo que hice, presumí frente a él, lo ataqué, como si se tratara de un enemigo, para mostrarle mi verdadero poder. Luego su armadura se hizo añicos. Él se quedó en pie, callado. Mirándome. Ojalá no haya sido un espejismo del mediodía, ojalá los trozos en el suelo hayan pertenecido a su armadura y no a su cuerpo, ojalá mi maestro en pie haya sido él y no su espectro mirando a su asesino a fin de reclamarle por la falta.

Represento un peligro para los demás. Mi puño, mi cosmos. La armadura reconoció como su dueño a alguien indigno de ella, a una persona que la engañó levantado murallas de agua y venciendo a un amigo a punta de cadenas y golpes. No, no debí optar por ella. No debí probar el sacrificio. El mar debió cubrirme, llenar mis pulmones, tejer una tumba, borrar mi recuerdo. Habría sido mejor para todos, para mi maestro. Yo… No debe repetirse. Nunca debe repetirse. No debo atacar de ese modo una segunda vez.

No debe repetirse. No debe repetirse.

No debe repetirse.

No debe repetir…

No debe…

No debo…

Nunca…

No…

* * *

**...Continúa...**

**P.D. ¿Narrar desde la mirada de Shun? Será todo un reto esto...**


	2. Después de desembarcar

Saludos de casi fin de semana, víctimas, ejem, perdón, lectores...

Antes que nada una disculpa por mi demora en las entregas de mis fics (es raro esto de tener en proceso más de uno, espero que los dioses de la literatura me iluminen y que pueda aguantar el paso). Deberes ajenos me mantuvieron bastante ocupada, pero no tanto como para robar minutos al tiempo y terminar un capítulo más.

**Fabiola Brambila**: Pobre Shun, y pobres de los demás, sus recuerdos siempre están plagados de golpes y lágrimas. Y pues aquí los autores los hacemos sufrir más, estilo Víctor Hugo, ja, ja... A ver qué te parece este segundo capítulo.

**Tot12**: Me está costando un poquito de trabajo la primera persona, je, je, espero no despegarme del dueño de mis quincenas, y no confundir a mis lectores... O a mí.

**Alyshaluz**: Ya verás lo que pasó en este capítulo, creo que no se lo esperan (la autora se frota las manos, va a lanzar su muajajajaj, pero un cosmos poderoso la obliga a detenerse). En Omega amé la aparición de Shun, su presencia pacífica, triste, en ese paisaje desolado donde vive, es un ángel.

**Gigichiba**: Gracias por comentar, y por leer. Espero no decepcionarte con las torsiones de mi perversa mente...

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: ¡Sí, pobre Fénix! Mi vida vuelve a peligrar. Lo castigaron de más y aún así el traidor mayordomo azotó al dulce Shun... Ya verás en qué termina la aventura con los piratas que tal vez no lo sean... O tal vez sí...

**Carito357**: Un gusto tenerte de vuelta por estos recovecos. Espero que te agrade este segundo capítulo, todo narrado por el lindo Shun, alias dueño-de-mis-quincenas. El reto acá, creo, será no confundirnos...

**SakuraK Li**: ¡Ya extrañaba tus comentarios! Espero que esta segunda entrega no te decepcione; las consecuencias de ocultar su poder, de no querer lastimar a otros, en este caso, no serán muy buenas...

A todos, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar su huella... (**Anon**, gracias, sonrojo por el halago y reverencia, espero sigan gustándote los resultados de mis obsesiones, ja, ja).

Ahora, el merecido copyright a Kurumada por su historia y personajes, los cuales nos permiten soñar y crear.

Sin más, pueden pasar a leer...

* * *

**2.- Después de desembarcar**

De pronto estaba frente a un túnel negro. Y sólo fue una frase, una petición tal vez ni siquiera dirigida a mí. Tu nombre, había escuchado, no sé si de quien aferraba mi brazo derecho o de la enorme sombra de enfrente. Pensé, volví a pensar. Abrí la boca y el silencio ocupó el espacio de cualquier palabra. Olvidé el dolor de aquellos dedos clavados. Mi nombre. ¿Mi nombre? Tal vez alguien… No, mi nombre era mío. Otros podrían conocerlo a fin de dirigirse a mí, pero el primero en saberlo tenía que ser yo.

El túnel nacido de la petición se hizo ancho. Y alto. Y largo. Un corredor flanqueado por puertas abiertas. Caminé. Me asomé a cada dintel buscando la respuesta a aquella pregunta, a aquella orden: identifícate, dime tu nombre. Cada vez obtuve nada. Un cuarto vacío, un cuarto penumbroso, un cuarto lleno de aire, un cuarto de muros desnudos.

La última de aquellas puertas me devolvió la imagen de una pequeña silueta. Aún quiero saber quién es, aún me gustaría acercármele y averiguar por qué sacude los hombros así, por qué mira hacia abajo, escondida en el hueco de sus brazos, supongo, por su posición.

Intento traerla de nuevo. Reconstruyo su encierro, doy unos cuantos pasos. La silueta se aleja al tiempo que su voz se hace más cercana. Está llorando. Quizá cumple un castigo, ¿qué haría para merecer un rincón oscuro, la soledad, los insultos que escucho más allá de la puerta cerrada? –Lo llaman cobarde, inútil, hacen el recuento de lo que han gastado en mantener un techo sobre su cabeza, de lo que deberá devolver al paso del tiempo para decir gracias.

De pronto un súbito presentimiento trae consigo una sensación viscosa, igual a la del barco: la pequeña silueta soy yo. No. Sacudo la cabeza, me cubro los oídos, trato de no pensar en ello. No quisiera descubrir que ese niño y yo somos la misma persona. Porque seguro se trata de un niño.

El recuerdo del puntito luminoso dentro de otra de las habitaciones me ayuda a olvidar ese presentimiento. Dejo de oír al niño; a él y a la voz fuera de su encierro.

Donde hay luz hay gente, seguro, se me ocurrió. ¿Y si les preguntaba por mi nombre? Entonces me acerqué. Pensé disfrazar mi pregunta con un saludo. Hola, buenas tardes, buenas noches, una inclinación breve, una sonrisa. De conocerme, el dueño de aquel punto luminoso, seguro proveniente de una lámpara, diría a su vez buenas tardes, y mi nombre. Así podría responder a la duda de los hombres que me bajaron del barco a empujones, a la mía, ambas idénticas.

Me detuve en una playa, al borde de un risco altísimo, de un acantilado de marrones y escarlatas. Me encontré con dos siluetas de metal. Una clara, la otra llena de matices rojizos. La clara estaba de frente. Un hombre rubio, delgado. El que me daba la espalda era un poco más bajo, el que hablaba. Voy a mostrarle mi verdadero poder, maestro, recuerdo que dijo, sólo a usted, en agradecimiento por sus enseñanzas. Y una llama envolvió su cuerpo entero. Y luego extendió el brazo derecho como amenazando al hombre rubio, como si quisiera deshacer su halo de silencio. El rubio siguió callado, observando a su alumno. Yo grité. Dije no, dije podrías matarlo. ¿Qué te hizo? Nadie me escuchó. Una ráfaga blanquecina hirió al mayor antes de que una chica enmascarada llegara a avisarle al agresor que se acercaba el barco por el cual había esperado seis años. Los dos jóvenes se fueron y yo me quedé viendo el cuerpo metálico y roto del rubio, su mirada en algún punto del horizonte.

Tu nombre, vuelvo a escuchar. ¿Cómo te llamas? La pregunta borra el ataque y el acantilado, al niño, las habitaciones, las puertas, el pasillo. Aún no sé cuál es la respuesta correcta. Sólo poseo una. La digo:

–N… n-no sé…

Siento el peso de la mirada de la enorme sombra de enfrente. Me traspasa, como si observara a alguien parado detrás de mí. Es verdad, insisto, no estoy mintiendo… No puedo recordarlo. La sombra alarga un brazo, me cruza el rostro con la mano abierta, estrella su puño contra mi vientre una y otra vez y me deja vacío de aliento. Dos pares de brazos me mantienen sujeto.

–No te creo–, escucho.

¿Por qué no quieren creerme? Tal vez tienen razón. Pruebo de nuevo. Mi nombre. Me llamo. Soy… Nada. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza.

–Es cierto.

Nuevos puñetazos me tiran al suelo. Patadas, un escupitajo. Las tres sombras cierran la puerta en tanto me limpio la boca con la mano. Sangre. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

No sé quién soy, ni por qué iba a bordo de ese barco. Mi memoria está sólo un paso atrás. Tiene unos cuantos segundos de duración. O minutos. Arranca desde el instante en que abandonamos un lugar silencioso como una tumba. Esa casa flotante sí la recuerdo bien. Y quisiera olvidarla.

Las dos sombras que me sujetaban me sacaron de una habitación vacía junto con una caja enorme y pesada, de metal. Intenté explicarme mi presencia ahí. Un viaje, un arresto, por el rincón estrecho donde me encontraba, una ida, un regreso. Entonces vi el pasillo. Estaba cundido de cuerpos grises y blanquecinos. Un amontonamiento de piedras fue el que pisé, por el que las sombras se abrieron camino con los pies, apartando brazos y piernas. Aguanté el vómito.

Afuera, pasos que interrumpen la visión del pasillo. Voces, la mitad de una respuesta, no sé. "No", escucho, "Su cosmos es enorme", dice alguien más, pero no comprendo a qué se refiere. O a quién.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, sólo por un instante. Una espada blanca parte en dos la habitación en la que me tienen encerrado. En silencio, dos sombras, más parecidas a una lengua de serpiente, arrojan a mis pies un plato despostillado, agua en un pozuelo. La comida del día: una pieza de pan, algo con huesos, un poco de agua. Una arcada amarga me retuerce la garganta. Respiro a fin de disolver las náuseas.

Tengo hambre pero no quiero ni acercarme a esas sobras. Podrían morderme, dejar una película de saliva en mis dedos… No debí. El asco regresa. Creo que nunca se fue, que sólo se replegó a una de las esquinas para acecharme.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse. Esta vez respiro aliviado: la luz alcanza para difuminar el plato y el pozuelo. Las dos sombras entran, esta vez por separado. Una me jala del brazo, la otra, con las manos, genera un ruido metálico, un chirrido de llamas, y me toma del otro brazo. Sonrío; estaba encadenado por el tobillo derecho y no me había dado cuenta.

Salimos a una mañana o tarde que parece palpitar de tan caliente. Lejos, el mar. O eso supongo, por los murmullos y el olor de la sal. Debería escuchar a las gaviotas, ver su apariencia de flechas blancas al momento de clavar el pico en las olas. Y no. Hay un paisaje desolado a cambio de eso. De piedras, de fuego lamiendo cada cuerpo, abriéndose ante uno para cerrarse una vez que se ha dado el paso. Así es con todos. No sé si estos hombres lo habrán notado. Quizá nacieron aquí y por eso me llevan casi a rastras, empujándome por trechos. Esta es su atmósfera, su estado natural.

Tranquilos, intento decirles, no trataré de escapar. El olor de sus palmas despierta las náuseas dormidas segundos antes, cuando la luz invadió mi celda. Quieto, me dicen. Me derriban a golpes. Y yo no puedo ponerme en pie de nuevo. El fuego del piso me jala por las piernas, me obliga a permanecer casi de rodillas.

Los dos hombres tienen prisa. Vamos, apresúrate, no disponemos de todo el día, gritan. Cuando al fin logro dar un paso, uno de ellos vuelve a empujarme. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de meter las manos: la piedra de esta isla abre un surco rojo y profundo en mi frente. Sangro. Me gustaría detener la hemorragia con la mano, pero las dos sombras lo impiden. Las siento aferrándome por las muñecas una, la otra clavando una rodilla en mi espalda a fin de mantenerme humillado.

Una lengua negrísima, larga, interrumpe la claridad que flota sobre nuestras cabezas. La espalda de un hombre muy alto. Es ancha, azul oscuro, casi negro. Idiotas, por qué lo tratan de esa manera, escucho en las alturas.

El dueño de esa voz, de esa sombra como lengua de reptil, da la vuelta poco a poco. No quiero ver su rostro; no sé por qué, pero no quiero.

Una de las sombras, por los cabellos, me obliga a levantar la vista. Cierro los ojos. Por favor, suplico.

Déjenlo, dice la misma voz grave allá, cerca del cielo. Entonces me atrevo a mirarlo, primero con un ojo y luego con el otro.

Se trata de alguien moreno, de cabello al hombro. Alguien joven. O eso creo. Alzo la mirada un poco más. Me encuentro con una boca torcida hacia la derecha, con unos ojos mitad furiosos mitad sorprendidos, con una cicatriz como un relámpago entre las cejas.

¿Lo conozco? ¿Él podría saber cómo me llamo?

Detrás de su mirada regresan los golpes, la cadena en mi tobillo, el encierro en penumbras, el niño, las habitaciones, el pasillo, el ataque en la playa, el vértigo del acantilado, la pregunta, los cuerpos muertos, el pasillo, el barco, las sobras en diferentes tonos de gris, el pan, el agua, el plato, el pozuelo, el apretón de las náuseas…

No puedo evitarlo. A los pies de ese hombre, vomito lo que no he comido.

* * *

**...Continúa...**


	3. Una armadura

Saludos de fin de semana, lectores/víctimas...

Antes de entrar en materia saintseiyesca, quiero comentarles mi percepción del proceso electoral de México, mejor conocido como cochinero o marranada... No estoy de acuerdo con el títere que pusieron en la silla grande -peña nieto, sin mayúsculas, pues no las merece-, ya que además de que representa intereses ajenos al cargo de presidente -ya nos los empezará a cobrar para pagarle a quienes permanecen detrás de él, estoy segura-, llegó al cargo a través de un proceso lleno de irregularidades, como compra de votos a través de tarjetas prepagadas de las tiendas SORIANA, boletas duplicadas "por error" y marcadas de antemano por su partido, el pri... Espero, aunque no creo, que se arregle este asunto de las elecciones (que se anulen, hay argumento bastante para hacerlo, pero no lo harán). Por último quiero decir que aquí perdimos todos y que ganó el votar por ignorancia, por la imagen solamente, sin reflexionar qué está detrás de ella (en este caso la nada y la corrupción), el comerciar con la pobreza de la gente (a quien espero le duren los quinientos pesos el resto del sexenio)...

Dice el Fénix que corte el discurso y entre en materia; ya, me callo.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por entrar a leer en este rincón.

**Tot12**: Creo que nos perderemos aún más a través de la sola mirada de Shun... Aquí se verá quién es el hombre de la cicatriz... Y creo que esta vez sí me pasé de perversa... Espero te siga gustando la narración en primera persona, aunque creo que en este caso tendrá la desventaja de no saber bien qué ocurre si Shun no es testigo.

**SakuraK Li**: ¡Sí! Pobre Shun, su memoria es un caso perdido, peor que la mía -y eso ya es decir-. Espero estar a la altura en este tercer capítulo.

**Alyshaluz**: Pobrecito Shun, las arcadas del asco hicieron presa de él, ni modo. En esos casos es mejor así, ya un poco aliviado viene algo mucho peor para él. Ya verás quién es la persona con quien se encontró en la isla.

**Carito357**: Jajajajajjaja... Tiempo de calidad con los ancianitos... Desafortunadamente para Shunny soy una escritora bastante cruel, ya verás con quién se encuentra en ese sitio. ¿Su memoria?, es difícil, por ahora está un poco desconfiado al no recordar qué pasó. En este capítulo las cosas se pondrán... interesantes (insertar aquí una risa tipo Máscara Mortal). Espero que no se te congelen mucho los dedos, es muy feo...

**Fabiola Brambila**: Así es el trabajo, no te preocupes, también por aquí a veces se pone movido y no puedo leer o comentar... Por ahí va la causa de su desmemoria, que ahora dará paso a un giro más inesperado, cortesía de mi complejo de Víctor Hugo.

**Mary Martin**: ¡Bienvenida! Es difícil no perderse con la primera persona, porque sólo nos enteramos de lo que Shun, en este caso, ve. Pero espero no confundirlos mucho, o a mí, y salir viva de esta... Ikki empieza a amenazarme muy seriamente. Espero te siga gustando la historia para este tercer capítulo.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Espero el capítulo que viene sea de tu agrado. ¡El maestro Poe!, gracias, qué honor (sonrojo). La primera persona es un poco problemática, creo, ya que no nos enteramos de todo, pero espero estar a la altura del dulce Shun, ahora desconfiado por no saber qué pasa, gusto que no le durará mucho, y ya lo verás.

De nuevo mi agradecimiento a quienes dejan su comentario y a quienes leen sin dejarlo, muchas gracias por pasar a este humilde rincón y leer el resultado de mis obsesiones.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes y su historia, gracias por prestárnoslos para jugar un rato.

Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer, a mirar junto a Shun lo que va pasando...

* * *

**3.- Una armadura**

Frente a mí, sentado también a la mesa, el hombre de la cicatriz se disculpa y yo no sé si creerle. Dice que siente mucho el comportamiento de sus compañeros, que probablemente me confundieron, pues él los envió a buscarme en cuanto supo que iba a bordo de aquel barco. Te estábamos esperando desde la semana pasada, Ikki, agrega. Me acerca un vaso.

Cuando voy a preguntarle si de verdad me llamo Ikki él me ofrece un pañuelo, trozo de tela percudido, húmedo, y me ayuda a limpiarme la boca, la sangre casi seca de la frente. Bebo agua, respiro profundo. Ikki, repito. Me gustaría tener un espejo enfrente. Ikki, diría conmigo esa imagen. Para mí. Sacudo la cabeza, no estoy seguro de nada.

Ahora regreso, dice el hombre de la cicatriz, ya cerca de la puerta. Lo veo cerrarla con fuerza, escucho sus pasos apresurados. Observo esta nueva habitación; la misma pero sin cadenas, sin platos despostillados, sin la penumbra de la otra.

Tamborileo los dedos, miro los goterones que corren de techo a suelo en las cuatro paredes, algún bloque roto. Una de las patas de la silla cojea. Pasos que se acercan y siguen sin detenerse ni siquiera un instante, ¿dónde habrá ido…? Todavía no sé cómo se llama, salió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de preguntárselo.

Después de un tiempo que se hizo largo mientras veía una y otra vez los goterones y las grietas del muro, mientras tocaba las astillas de la esquina de la mesa, el hombre de la cicatriz vuelve con un platón de fruta. Mi estómago se queja.

Anda, come Ikki, dice, extiende una mano, sonríe. Dudoso, tomo un fruto amarillento, de terciopelo, los dedos apenas firmes, como si fuera a quebrarlo. Estos duraznos recién los trajeron a las granjas de la isla, agrega, asintiendo, tomando a su vez uno. No se va a romper, me digo al ver la gran mordida que le da, su manera de apretarlo. Por mi parte hago el bocado menos notorio. No importa, por mi brazo escurre una gota que retiro con la lengua. Sigo pensando, no me atrevo a preguntarle por qué estaban esperándome o cómo se llama este lugar. Me creerá tonto.

Trago la pulpa un poco ácida, miro al otro lado de la mesa. Mi acompañante va por el segundo durazno. Duda entre uno pequeño y otro con una especie de musgo que cubre de verde la mitad de su piel. Al final decide no comer ninguno. Lleva las manos hasta su nuca, avienta la cabeza hacia atrás, adivino sus ojos cerrados.

¿Cómo te llamas?, pregunto, aprovechando que no me ve. Él apoya los brazos en la mesa y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Lo ofendí, seguro. Tal vez no era esa la forma de preguntar, quizá debí decir "disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?" en vez de tutearlo. Cuando voy a ofrecer disculpas por mi falta de educación, el hombre de la cicatriz arrastra la silla en la que está sentado, se levanta y responde: soy Shun, ¿no te lo había dicho ya? Le digo que no con la cabeza.

Shun, repito, y él agrega un lo siento, pensé que ya sabías cómo me llamo, mientras me toma por el hombro y me pide que lo siga.

Regreso, con Shun, al calor sin tregua de este sitio, a un cielo que pesa. Lo miro. No sé si me acostumbraría a las rocas y a este sol que parece no declinar nunca. Shun camina presuroso, como si huyera. De seguro ha vivido aquí siempre, igual que los hombres que me sacaron del barco y de la celda.

¿Cómo se llama este lugar?, pregunto un poco retrasado, no sé si Shun me escuche. Y es que va casi corriendo. ¿Dónde estamos?, insisto, gritando, o eso creo; a lo mejor el aire, tan caliente y grueso, vuelve un murmullo mis palabras.

Pero no es eso lo que quiero saber, sino si en verdad yo vendría a un lugar como este, si alguien, por voluntad propia, puede permanecer en esta desolación de piedras y casuchas oscuras, de fuego transparente arriba y sólido bajo los pies. Podría preguntar eso, pero temo ofender al hombre de la cicatriz, a quien dice llamarse Shun y asegura que mi nombre es Ikki.

De pronto mi guía desaparece. Quizás es el calor. O era un espejismo y todavía no hay nadie que me entregue mi nombre. Anda, date prisa, me dice de pronto, como asomado desde otra época. Apenas alcanzo a ver su rostro, su cabello oscuro y ondulado, la cicatriz entre las cejas, su brazo en alto, llamándome. No sé si sea real, pienso mientras arrastro dos piernas que tienen el peso de un par de rocas. Intento avanzar más rápido. Imposible, mi propia sombra parece jalarme, como si quisiera hacerme parte de ella.

Lo siento, me disculpo al llegar. Shun voltea, me ve desde el interior de una habitación idéntica a las otras. Una sombra sale por la puerta del fondo. El sol se cuela a través de algún agujero cercano al techo e ilumina la mitad del rostro de Shun. Su pupila izquierda brilla, le da la apariencia de un vidrio roto, de una daga. No sé, hay algo que no termina de gustarme de este sitio y de sus habitantes. Siento como si tuviera que estar alerta incluso de mi respiración a fin de despertar a otro día completo y sano.

Ven, me interrumpe. Sonrío, o lo intento, tal vez, por la repentina seriedad con la que él me mira. Esta es la caja que traías en el barco, si no te hubiéramos encontrado, también te la habrían robado. ¿También?, pienso, pero mi guía no me da tiempo de más y pone delante de mí un cubo enorme y negro. Me observa. Yo voy de su expresión seria a uno de los vértices superiores de ese objeto, más semejante al filo de un arma así, bajo el hilo amarillo que ha dejado de iluminar el rostro de Shun.

Me acerco, no muy seguro. Primero estiro el brazo, toco la caja, su brillo negro se clava en mi mano. ¿En serio no recuerdas cómo abrirla?, escucho, luego niego con la cabeza. Mira, me dicen, sólo tienes que jalar la cadena que está del otro lado y ya. El dolor en la frente vuelve, quiero agua, no estar aquí.

Como si el extremo de la cadena gobernara mi voluntad, la aferro a dos manos y tiro de ella. La tapa se abre, las placas laterales, también abiertas, le dan a la caja, ahí, a media habitación, sobre la única mesa, la apariencia de una flor a punto de marchitarse. Una flor de pétalos negros que envuelve el aire no sólo con su perfume rancio, sino con el sonido metálico de lo que guarda.

Me asomo al interior de esa explosión de luz negra. Aunque no quiera, aunque deseara alejarme de esta isla y regresar al barco –sin importarme si está hundido–. Veo una figura femenina encadenada, hecha de piezas negras, como la caja, como el aire de cada una de las habitaciones.

De pronto la figura se rompe y me rodea. Se me entierra en el pecho, me clava en mi sitio, vuelve insoportable el dolor de cabeza. No puedo mover ni un dedo. Shun se acerca y menciona algo sobre mi padre, muerto poco antes de mi llegada, algo sobre una herencia que sólo a mí corresponde como hijo único. Esa armadura te pertenece, dice, y yo lo escucho como si estuviera gritando, su voz ronca me taladra los oídos.

Se hace el silencio. La armadura duele. Tengo ganas de largarme, no importando si debo abrir la puerta a patadas, como lo hicieron en el barco aquellos hombres con los cadáveres. Pero no puedo. Eso es tuyo, Ikki, sigue hablando alguien, más allá del tornado que me tiene lejos del mundo. Esas palabras, unidas a las piezas negras de la armadura, me obligan a quedarme quieto, delante, también, de un espejo que se forma poco a poco en el interior del torbellino, con pétalos de aire endurecidos.

Ese espejo me muestra una silueta delgada, no muy alta, de cabellos verdes. ¿En verdad seré yo? No lo creo, ¿quién en su sano juicio se teñiría de ese color? A ver, probemos, susurro para mí, sonriendo. Muevo un brazo y la silueta mueve el suyo, abro más la sonrisa, saco la lengua, y la silueta sonríe más ampliamente y parece pensar que un médico le ordenó mostrar la lengua.

Soy yo.

Recuerdo mi deseo de repetir el nombre que me dijo Shun delante de un espejo. Este es el momento. Ikki, repito dos, tres veces. Me aprendo ese sonido. Ikki. La palabra parece no querer salir del fondo de mi garganta, la pronuncio en tanto mi sonrisa se vuelve una mueca alargada. Ikki. Un hombre joven de cabellos verdes llamado Ikki. Un huérfano con una armadura negra con cadenas y una caja negra como toda herencia llamado Ikki. Un pasajero en el barco, un prisionero por error en la isla, de nombre Ikki. Ikki. Tienes una biografía muy corta, Ikki, digo, me burlo, no sé si de mí. Estas palabras no embonan en mi cuerpo, a diferencia del ropaje de metal negro que es la herencia de mi padre para su hijo único, según Shun.

Falta algo más, escucho. El torbellino se diluye en medio de esa frase. Vuelve la soledad de la mesa a mitad del cuarto, el techo picado de polilla, las paredes, el agujero por donde se cuela el sol y el aire ahora no tan penumbroso. Shun queda delante de mí, sostiene algo con ambas manos, un hato de serpientes, pareciera.

Mientras observa ese objeto redondo y casi plano, dice que cuando sus mensajeros encontraron mi camarote en aquel barco ya me habían robado la otra caja, idéntica en dimensiones y contenido y sólo diferente en el color: era dorada. Y también que es nuestro deber recuperarla.

Le pregunto por qué pero no contesta. En cambio me acerca el objeto que sostiene, poniéndolo a la altura de mis ojos. El comportamiento de Shun, sus brazos estirados, y esa especie de disco que no sé si intenta mostrarme o embarrarme en el rostro, me impide repetir la pregunta. ¿De qué se trata esto?, es mi último pensamiento antes de sentir sobre la piel los arañazos de la cara interior de ese disco, antes de ver como a través de un túnel oscuro con dos salidas amarillas y blancas a lo lejos.

* * *

**...Continúa...**

**P.D. Hay un cosmos muy agresivo por aquí, temo que cierta ave inmortal intente quemar los libros y la biblioteca donde trabajo conmigo adentro, por supuesto, ¡faltaba más!...**


	4. Lobo

¡Saludos, lectores!

Antes que nada, una disculpa por mi tardanza, la musa de la perversión se mudó a **Espejo humeante**, y no me permitió actualizar esta historia hasta la semana, finales de la anterior.

**Fabiola Brambila**: ¿Ves? Dije que nos íbamos a confundir junto con el dulce Shun… ¡Y ha ocurrido! Ya verás lo que viene.

**SakuraK Li**: Jajajajajajajaja, muy gracioso tu comentario… Algo así pasa, espero que no me quieras linchar en este nuevo capítulo, que se pone un poco más… ¿raro?, jajaja, no sé, espero que disfrutes a Shuncito.

**ToT12**: No es alterna, tiene que ver con la serie (de hecho tuve que ver de nuevo el inicio, jajajaj, información técnica a fin de poner a Shuncito, para fines de esta historia, en el lugar adecuado). ¿Máscara? Por ahí va la cosa, aunque creo que nos enteraremos junto con Shun, aquí la única que sabe es la autora… ¡perversa! (¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Ikki?)

**Alyshaluz**: ¿Zombies? Jajajaja… No, pobre Shun está confundido, y nosotras con él, ni modo, no hay de otra. A ver qué te parece este capítulo, se pone algo ¿extraño?

**Carito357**: ¡Sí, Ikki malo! ¡Y es que no hace otra cosa más que amenazarme! No sé dónde terminaré escondiéndome para que no me alcance su furia…

**Kumikoson4**: ¡Gracias por leer! Sí, pobre Shuncito, y todos, los maltratos del mayordomo son palabras mayores. Aquí la nueva entrega, espero te siga gustando y no te unas a la Asociación de Caballeros Pro-Desaparición de Tepucihuatl, presidida por Ikki del Fénix y cuyo secretario es Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: La política, ya ni sé qué decir, ni sé si lamentarme. Esos tipos harán lo que quieran y creo que ni Ikki podrá impedirlo… Jajajaj, sí son hermanitos en esta historia, ya verás lo que viene, ¿máscara? Por ahí va el asunto, nos enteraremos junto con el dulce dueño de mis quincenas.

**Liluel Azul**: ¡Gracias por unirte a los lectores de esta perversión, ejem, historia retorcida, ejem… Pobres caballeritos, tanto que sufrieron con el mayordomo. Espero te siga gustando la historia, que este cuarto capítulo, ¡cómo me costó! Creo que Ikki está atentando contra mi inspiración (espero que no lo haga más, tengo algunas cositas que escribir, jajaja).

Gracias a todos por pasar a leer, a dejar su huella en los comentarios. Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes, que le pertenecen y que nos presta para torturar, ejem, perdón, jugar.

* * *

**4.- Lobo**

Fue como ver un par de pupilas blancas acechándome, a cada instante más cerca, más y más, como escuchar en el silencio el jadeo de unos belfos helados y grises. Como estar ante el líder de la manada sin arma alguna con la cual defenderme. Luego, mirando a través de ellas, esa sensación de peligro desapareció. Había amanecido de pronto y el bosque, ese infierno de siluetas azules, de dagas, sólo era la superficie de la isla, las piedras bajo el sol, tan ocres y desnudas como lo estarán cuando no haya nadie para mirarlas. Poco recuerdo de lo anterior a esas dos pupilas blancas, casi amarillas, sólo lo que ha repetido Shun desde antes de embarcarnos; que es necesario recuperar mi caja dorada. A cualquier precio.

Que es imperativo.

Estoy de acuerdo con él. Dice que será fácil apoderarnos de ella durante el torneo. Me lo explicó; varios hombres pelearán entre ellos por ese premio, y mientras se llevan a cabo los enfrentamientos, la caja estará a la vista de todo el mundo. Sin protección, por lo menos sin demasiada. No sería estético, dijo, sonriéndome. Y yo le contesté con un gesto que sentí torcido. Espero tengas razón, le solté antes de subir al barco. Ahora navegamos entre dos espejos azules donde una tormenta es impensable.

Miro por encima de la borda. Huele a podrido allá abajo, en el cuarto de máquinas. Shun debió deshacerse de los cuerpos, o por lo menos no permitir que matara al capitán. Sonrío, nadie sabe pilotear una embarcación; si supieran yo no tendría estas náuseas.

De pronto veo algo. Un espejismo, un corredor donde los cuerpos semidesnudos se trenzan y debo separarlos con los pies para poder pasar hacia la salida, para avanzar justo detrás de quien está conduciéndome. ¿Por qué? Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, me meso el cabello. Aspiro hasta llenar de brisa el último rincón de mi pecho. No alcanza, todavía tengo ganas de vomitar. Lo intento de nuevo; las náuseas se retiran un poco, lo suficiente para alejarme del barandal y bajar al camarote donde Shun sigue haciendo planes y soñando con el contenido de la caja dorada.

Me recibe con un "nos regalará el mundo, Ikki, ya verás". Y lo le respondo con silencios, la vista en su antifaz, en su vestimenta roja y azul. Una armadura, protegerá su cuerpo de las heridas, igual que a mí la que porto. Negra.

De momento no me importa el mundo; si es mía, en un principio no debieron haberla robado.

Le pregunto cuánto falta y él se encoge de hombros y observa sus puños cerrados. Le digo que voy a deshacerme de la tripulación muerta. Haz lo que quieras, responde, pero ya casi llegamos, no quiero que nos vayan a descubrir los guardacostas. No deberías preocuparte por eso, le digo antes de azotar la puerta y bajar al cuarto de máquinas.

Casi no soporto esas respuestas suyas, tengo ganas de partirle la boca. Tal vez luego; si esos hombres son tan poderosos como asegura, lo necesito. Después ya veremos. El guardia, los tripulantes, no eran necesarios –bueno, quizás el capitán sí–. Ahora todos ellos están muertos.

Mientras bajo recuerdo la cara de esos hombres, una compuesta de hollín y sudor, un trozo de carbón frío. Es algo confuso. En un momento estaban ahí, las armas al frente para impedir que tomáramos su barco, y al siguiente ya no respiraban. Sólo fue un segundo, o menos, lo que me tomó adelantar los brazos y largar contra ellos una especie de tormenta que les vació los pulmones y los hizo dormir para siempre.

Eran pocos, cinco o seis, y esta es una embarcación pequeña. Seguro no tendré problemas para arrojarlos al mar yo solo, si Shun o sus hombres no quieren ayudarme no importa. De cualquier modo no creo tardar, y confío en que nadie va a descubrirme.

Empujo la puerta. Los seis cuerpos –el capitán, los cinco empleados– reposan junto a los motores. Los tomo de los brazos y los arrastro por las escaleras uno a uno. A lo largo del pasillo. Como lo imaginaba, ningún trabajo me cuesta apoyar esos cadáveres en el barandal y sepultarlos en su inmensa tumba de agua. Lo único es que por instantes veo la expresión con la que abandonaron este mundo. Una aterrada, los ojos enormes y la boca, también, de par en par. Me molesta. Eso y el hecho de aún tener en los tímpanos sus gritos, sus ruegos para que me detuviera. Yo, porque ni Shun ni sus compañeros cooperaron para eliminarlos. Y gritaban demasiado, amenazándonos con denunciarnos. Debíamos hacer algo o no saldríamos de la isla.

Sin planearlo, el último es el capitán. Él opuso más resistencia que sus compañeros, nunca soltó su arma, intentó aferrarse a una de las columnas del puerto. En vano; la tormenta que salió de mis puños lo arrojó contra la pared semiderruida de alguna bodega y le arrancó de un solo golpe el aliento. Si no hubiera peleado tanto, pienso, quizá todavía estaría al mando. Pero ya nada se puede remediar, susurro casi como un reflejo, mientras veo cómo se hunde el uniforme antes gris y blanco de ese hombre entrecano, fornido casi hasta la gordura.

Terminaste, me interrumpe Shun. A lo lejos, el horizonte rojo. Detengo el impulso de darle el golpe que tiene su nombre y que guardo dentro del puño derecho. Sí, y sin su ayuda, respondo. No es necesario enojarte, Ikki, vamos a recuperar tu caja dorada, dice. Pero no es por eso mi molestia. Quisiera poder confiar en él por completo, y algo que ignoro me lo impide. No sé, a lo mejor mi malestar se debe al deseo de tener esa caja conmigo.

Lo siento, agrego, me gustaría llegar pronto. Shun me mira sonriendo un poco más ampliamente que cuando mencionó lo del torneo. A lo mejor mis dudas son por nada, a lo mejor sus maneras son esas, toscas.

Aparece una lejanía luminosa a esta hora de la tarde–noche. La ciudad, pienso, ahí están quienes me robaron la caja dorada. Veo a Shun a los ojos y descubro que ya estaba mirándome desde antes. Espéranos cerca del muelle, dice, y le respondo que quiero ir; no, que debo ir. Serás el factor sorpresa por si algo sale mal, responde. Si es eso, entonces es necesario que esté contigo, cerca de donde se esté celebrando ese dichoso torneo. Shun ya no dice nada, su respuesta es darme la espalda y recorrer el barco de proa a popa a zancadas. Como refieras, alcanzo a oír. Sonrío; si pensaba traicionarme trazó mal su plan.

Nos detenemos al fin. No en el muelle principal, sino en uno abandonado, o eso parece, uno sin iluminación ni vigilancia. Ya es noche cerrada. Recorremos callejones estrechos, también desprovistos de alumbrado, luego de reconocer las bodegas. Sólo una está abierta, y aunque llena de cajas, la imaginamos abandonada gracias a la apariencia de lo que ahí se guarda: pantalones casi deshilachados, playeras infinitamente sucias, sogas podridas de humedad. Perfecto; aquí regresaremos con la caja dorada, digo, sin recibir respuesta de ninguno.

Salimos. De nuevo la oscuridad de los callejones. Nuestra ruta desemboca en una construcción enorme, circular y altísima. El coliseo, murmura Shun. Así que aquí están esos ladrones pienso antes de decirle a los demás que los esperaré por aquí cerca. No tarden, agrego, más atento a las pantallas gigantes que a los compañeros de Shun y a él mismo.

Los veo confundirse con los curiosos que se asoman a la imagen enorme de una chica de cabello largo, morado por la iluminación, quizá. Yo hago lo mismo, un poco a la sombra del edificio de junto, una tienda o restaurante. En la pantalla, la joven enumera las constelaciones, que protegen a cada uno de los caballeros. Caballeros, me quedo pensando en la palabra en su habilidad de rasgar el cielo y de partir la tierra, y cuando vuelvo a prestar atención, la chica dice que quien gane el desafío galáctico obtendrá como recompensa la armadura dorada.

No pienso en que esa armadura es la herencia de un padre para su hijo, según Shun, o que su poder nos dará el mundo, sino en la joven. Sólo en ella. Porque de pronto quiero saber cuál es el color de sus piernas debajo de ese vestido amplio y blanco, tonto, o cómo se sentirán sus guantes debajo de la ropa, frotando el calor de la isla sobre mi piel.

Lo que pasa dentro de las pantallas me interrumpe. Entre los gritos de quienes observan casi no escucho, pero puedo ver a Shun colocando el pie derecho sobre la caja de la armadura, levantando sus puños contra quienes se enfrentan en un escenario hexagonal, rodado por cuerdas y por una multitud ahora de pie, tan ruidosa como la de afuera del coliseo. La chica protesta, Shun, desde su sitio, derriba al hombre que está de pie al lado de ella, un calvo vestido de traje y corbata de moño, luego ordena a sus hombres cargar con la armadura. Tres de los contendientes los persiguen.

Es momento. Sigo a Shun y a los otros a lo largo del camino por el que llegamos al coliseo. Me adelanto al muelle debajo de la temperatura nocturna, fría de pronto. Sonrío; quiero creer que estaba equivocado al pensar que iba a traicionarme.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de ver aparecer a los demás. Traen la armadura separada en sus piezas. Ven, rápido, nos están siguiendo, grita Shun. Salgo de la bodega y cubro su retirada.

Frente a mí, un chico sin armas, con un brazo vendado, exige que se le devuelva la armadura de oro. Ven por ella, si te atreves, le digo mientras observo el asombro en su rostro, combinado con cierto temor, que refleja retrocediendo un poco. No es necesario repetirlo, responde a mi desafío. Pero cuando voy a atacarlo con la tormenta que mató a la tripulación del barco, me interrumpe un resplandor venido de más allá de las cajas.

Volteo, aprieto los dientes con furia: Shun tiene puesta mi armadura. Imagino su sonrisa debajo del casco, lo observo mirarse las manos, estirar los brazos. Y escucho de nuevo sus palabras, la promesa de un mundo en nuestras manos por medio de esa increíble arma, el ropaje dorado. Nuestras manos no, sus manos; entonces, tal vez, sólo estaba fingiendo, murmuro. El chico del brazo vendado desaprovecha mi distracción. Parece mucho más interesado en Shun que en mí. Y si…

De pronto se me ocurre permitirle el paso. El joven, aun con el brazo herido, asesta un golpe a Shun, despojándolo así de la armadura. Sus hombres se hacen con las piezas y corren rumbo a otras bodegas, al embarcadero, seguidos del muchacho de la venda.

Shun se acerca. Eres un maldito estúpido, por qué hiciste eso, ya la teníamos, sólo era cuestión de detener a Seiya, ahora espero que esos inútiles puedan conservarla. Así que ese es el nombre del chico, pienso. Qué bueno que Shun no puede ver mi sonrisa, es demasiado amplia. Confío más en tus hombres que en ti, le suelto a quemarropa, los puños a la altura de mi rostro, pensabas traicionarme quedándote con la armadura, ¿no es cierto?, se te veía bien, lástima que no te pertenezca a ti, sino a mí.

Su expresión no tiene pierde. Titubea, se mira los pies, las manos abiertas, sacude la cabeza, luego voltea hacia el pasillo por donde desaparecieron sus hombres. Hasta ahora lo había visto siempre seguro.

Te equivocas, me dice. Y sus palabras son tan vacilantes como sus movimientos. No lo creo, el que te hayas puesto la armadura lo confirma, eres un asqueroso traidor… Y en cuanto a tus hombres, voy a arrebatarles cada pieza, te lo aseguro, pues aunque confíe más en ellos que en ti, sigo creyéndolos tan traidores como su líder.

Shun cierra los puños, no sabe cómo responder a eso, y yo lo imagino delante de una manada de lobos blancos, sólo que esta vez el bosque de espectros azules es un muelle atravesado también del amarillo de las lámparas, un sitio donde es menos probable esconderse.

* * *

…**Continúa…**

**P.D. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Shun?!, escucho, mientras un cosmos poderoso se enciende… ¿Algún voluntario que me apoye?**


	5. El desafío

Saludos de fin de semana, queridos (pobres) lectores míos...

Una disculpa, antes que nada, por no actualizar esta historia desde hace no sé cuanto -iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero olvidé mi USB; creo que es cosa del Fénix esto de mi desmemoria, quiere que sienta lo que siente su hermanito-. La musa se miró en el Espejo humeante, me dio ideas para algún cuento, para escritos, y esta aventura de Shuncito desmemoriado se quedó un poco abandonada. ¡Pero está de regreso! (Para desgracia de tus lectores, ¡JUM!, se entromete el Fénix).

**Tot12**: Podríamos unir fuerzas contra Ikki... A ver qué pasa. Aquí no atacó a su dulce hermanito, pero ya verás cómo me voy a ir apegando a los inicios de la historia oficial; espero la musa no me abandone, tendré que hacerle un ritual mexica para tenerla complacida, jajaja... Espero te agrade esta continuación.

**Kumikoson4**: Gracias por leer, aquí el inocente Andrómeda va a sorprenderte, ya verás... Espero te guste la continuación, ojalá mi musa siga tan cooperadora como hasta ahora.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya te extraño en el MSN, espero todo esté mejorando por tu rumbo. ¿Inaceptable? Muajajajaja... Se pondrá todavía más -tanto que cambié de categoría la historia... a M. Shuncito asesino, sí, Ikki me va a odiar más, si se puede. Espero te guste esta continuación.

**Liluel azul**: No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que el hermoso Shun es un personaje enorme, y que le toca una de las peores pruebas, que es enfrentar a su hermano mayor, a quien respeta, quiere y admira, a quien lo defendió siempre. Debió dolerle demasiado verlo cundido de odio. Y tiene que pelear aunque no quiera, y termina haciéndolo, pero siempre aferrándose a lo que cree, a la no violencia. Y por añadidura, es de los caballeros más poderosos, detalle que quiere esconder, por su espíritu pacífico. ¡Y además es el más bello! (ya, ya,) Espero que te vaya gustando esta historia perversa, que se pondrá más rara.

**Alyshaluz**: ¡Frío, frío! Ikki es Ikki y Shuncito es Shuncito... Pero es una historia rara, a ver qué te sigue pareciendo la continuación.

**SakuraK Li**: ¡No, que manito no me dé mi merecido! Si no lo merezco, si escribo sobre su hermanito, si lo rodeo de halagos y atención, si... Ya verás cómo pasa del pensamiento a la acción el no tan dulce y falto de memoria Andrómeda, tanto que debí cambiar de categoría la historia... Espero te guste el camino que va tomando.

**Fabiola Brambila**: No te preocupes por la ortografía, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. A ver qué te parece el giro que va tomando la historia, cercana y a la vez lejana de la oficial. ¿Saori? Por culpa de Shun subió a M la categoría de esta perversión... Espero te siga gustando.

A todos, muchas gracias por leer y dejar su huella en este rincón, (ANN no alientes al Fénix, de por sí ya me trae de encargo, ja, ja, ja, por lo menos tengo el tiempo de vida hasta que termine la historia ¿y si la dejara inconclusa? ¿Alguien me defendería? Muajajajaja)

Ahora, el merecido copyright a Kurumada por prestarnos a sus personajes a fin de entretenernos, entretener y perversear... Ya pueden pasar a leer la continuación de su aclamada serie (¡Sí, cómo no!, grita Máscara de Muerte... ¿Saben?, a él tampoco le caigo bien, creo que le está dando ideas a Ikki), una historia medio rara con un Shun muy diferente...

Buen provecho.

**X - X - X - X**

**5.- El desafío**

Shun da vueltas. De un lado a otro de la bodega. Tranquilo, le digo, sonrío, o piensas hacer un hoyo en el suelo. Me mira. La cicatriz entre sus cejas se vuelve una grieta en su rostro fruncido. Cómo pudiste creer que te traicionaría, reclama por enésima vez, las manos en los bolsillos, de pronto quieto, un pie sobre la pared.

Pero qué más podía hacer. Si se puso la armadura, si, seguro, pensó que ella le entregaría un poder ilimitado. Ahora ellos tienen los brazos y una de las piernas, grita. Y es tu culpa, Ikki. Respiro profundo. No quiero volver a discutir con él, no tiene caso. Además interrumpiría mi plan para el desquite. El guerrero rubio me debe una.

Aparecieron cuando Seiya salió detrás de los hombres de Shun. El rubio y el de cabello largo y ropas blancas. Les cerré el paso, pero sólo pude detener al rubio. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Tú?, creo haberle escuchado, no estoy seguro. Entonces, de momento, me pareció conocerlo de mucho antes. Vi una mano rodeando un brazo pequeño, jaloneos, una puerta de madera, una cerradura herrumbrosa, un hocico de oscuridad. ¿Por qué? Su ataque me devolvió al muelle.

Tarde lancé contra él la tormenta que mató a la tripulación del pequeño barco: unos dedos de hielo me detuvieron cuando intenté adelantarme. Fue ese guerrero, el único de armadura, y lo que llamó polvo de diamantes.

Hyoga, dijeron desde la lejanía. El rubio se volvió a mirarme, negó en silencio, se fue, y yo quedé ahí, junto a un mar hecho con desperdicios y lodos industriales, aferrado a mis propias rodillas, intentando arrancar los pies del suelo a fin de alcanzarlo y hacer que acompañara a los muertos de la embarcación. Para cuando logré liberarme nadie estaba cerca; Shun había ido detrás de sus hombres y yo decidí entrar de nuevo a la bodega. Ya regresarían.

Pero sólo volvió Shun. A reclamarme. Fue llegar y dar vueltas, bufar como un toro, golpear la pared, las cajas apiladas contra la oficina del fondo. Gritar. Tres de sus hombres estaban muertos. Y tres de las piezas de la armadura, en poder de Hyoga, Seiya y su compañero, el de cabello largo. No pude aguantar la risa. Qué te parece tan gracioso, preguntó, apretó los puños. Tu cara, le respondí, la mano en el casco dorado, que acababa de entregarnos uno de sus hombres, quienes recién regresaban. Se me había ocurrido algo, aunque necesitaba madurarlo un poco.

Tengo una idea, le digo, puede ser interesante. Shun se acerca, echa un nuevo vistazo a las partes que todavía conservamos de la armadura. Son todas las piezas que trajeron, me burlo, ¿o crees que esos podrían llevarse alguna nada más pensarlo? Shun niega en silencio, frunce aún más las cejas, ¿cuál es la idea?, pregunta, me quita el casco. Yo me tomo mi tiempo. Asomado a la puerta, a la noche, pienso en ese tú del rubio, de Hyoga. Su pregunta… ¿Me conocerá, como afirma hacerlo Shun, por qué me distraje con la escena de los jaloneos ante aquel hocico de oscuridad?

Qué pensaste, me interrumpe Shun, o nada más estabas fanfarroneando. Su sonrisa chueca. Espero unos instantes y luego respondo con otra pregunta: ¿No sería divertido lanzarles un desafío? Se queda viéndome extrañado, luego voltea. A esos caballeros. Así mataremos dos pájaros de un solo golpe: nos deshacemos de ellos y recuperamos las tres piezas que nos quitaron. Silencio. Que se enfrenten a los tres que se quedaron aquí, esperándonos, sigo, la voz más alta; no sé si está escuchándome: ahora es él quien observa la noche.

¿Qué propones?, dice por fin. Algo simple, una nota; y yo mismo se las llevaré. Shun menea la cabeza, sonríe cada vez con mayor amplitud. Será mañana, ordeno; él se pone serio de repente. Qué, ¿no tienes ganas de dormir?, pregunto, le doy la espalda, saco algo de ropa de la caja más cercana y la acomodo en la oficina de la bodega, cerca de la puerta. Cierro. Afuera se reanudan los puñetazos. Poco tiempo; se hace el silencio.

Y yo sólo puedo pensar en esa chica de blanco. Imagino sus cabellos derramados en esta mezclilla podrida, su perfume que inunda el olor de la ropa almacenada durante años, sus piernas. Sí, a ella le entregaré la nota con el desafío para sus guerreros. Y no sé, quizás ella misma podría concluir esa batalla aun antes de iniciar. Todo dependerá de cómo me reciba.

Duermo, igual que los de afuera. Al despertar sólo sé que soñé con la destinataria del desafío. Lo sé no porque la recuerde o porque conserve el azúcar de su piel entre mis dientes, sino porque tengo una mano entre mis piernas, porque el sudor y la necesidad de un vaso de agua me recorren, porque una tibieza sin razón para devorarme me clava los colmillos. Considero el ataque del guerrero rubio… ¿Hyoga? Sí, el frescor de su hielo debería subirme desde las rodillas. En cambio tengo calor. Mucho. Y es porque la chica de esa pantalla deslizó su tonto vestido por encima de sus hombros y se acostó junto a mí.

Salgo, dejo la mezclilla revuelta en la esquina. No hay nadie. Corro al fondo de la bodega. Ahí están, dentro de una de las últimas cajas. Las piezas de la armadura dorada. Quizá, después de todo, Shun no intenta traicionarme. O quizás está esperando el momento propicio, la soledad de una noche sin estrellas ni luna. Deberé permanecer atento.

La voz de uno de los tres hombres de Shun me interrumpe. ¿Cuándo…? En una semana, lo interrumpo. Tengo la nota redactada en mi mente. Y transcribirla no me llevará sino unos minutos. Volteo, el guerrero de armadura negra y cabello largo muy parecido al compañero de Hyoga y Seiya, se hace a un lado para darle el paso a Shun. ¿Ya tienes ese mensaje, Ikki?, pregunta. Le ofrezco mi sonrisa como toda respuesta. Dentro de una semana. El Valle de la Muerte. Llevar las partes de la armadura que poseen. Sí, le digo después de repasar los tres puntos, sólo resta ponerla en el papel, pienso en un sobre negro, en dos o tres gotas de lacre, como semejando los cuerpos de Hyoga, Seiya y el otro desangrándose. Shun sonríe, me parece bien, dice. Creí que iba a burlarse. Es importante la presentación, me habría defendido en ese caso; hacerle llegar un desafío en papel rosado, oloroso a perfume, no tendría el mismo efecto.

Alguien, no me fijo quien, sale a la ciudad para buscar un sobre, papel y bolígrafo para escribir. El tiempo se me antoja eterno. Y Shun quiere que esperemos un día más o dos. Quiere saber qué es lo que dicen las noticias, los periódicos. Asiento sin estar muy convencido. A fin de matar las horas, imagino mi encuentro con la chica de blanco. También salgo, camino por callejones sin luz, solitarios, hasta el coliseo que albergó los enfrentamientos. Un automóvil negro se aleja. Lo sigo. No va muy lejos. Se estaciona en una mansión rodeada de jardines y fuentes, muy cerca del bosque. El enrejado, los hombres de traje negro y corbata, la cantidad de vehículos estacionados a lo largo de una especie de calzada, me sugieren que este es el lugar de destino de mi nota. Ver muy a lo lejos, en uno de los balcones, una silueta blanca y delgada, lo confirma. Mañana o después entregaré aquí el mensaje.

Regreso a los muelles, mi sonrisa es mucho más amplia que la de Shun cuando le propuse lo del desafío. Ahí está. Ese sobre negro, papel, una pluma, lacre y un encendedor. Me siento, apoyo los codos en el escritorio, acaricio la pluma como si fuera la cintura de la destinataria. ¿Firmo con mi nombre o con el tuyo?, pregunto, recibo un "da igual, de todos modos estamos en el mismo equipo… aunque no; prefiero que nadie me eche la culpa por un párrafo mal redactado y lleno de faltas de ortografía".

Meneo la cabeza, cómo sabes que mi redacción es mala, pregunto. Shun se hace el desentendido, voy a buscar a esos tres, dice, debemos planear todo. No le respondo, estoy ya entretenido con la nota. Es curioso que, teniéndola ya completa en la mente, invierta tanto tiempo en escribirla. Cuido mi letra, una sola línea, una tachadura, y el papel acaba hecho una pelota pequeña en el suelo, ni siquiera cerca del bote. Es sólo un mensaje para retarlos a una pelea, ¿por qué tanto cuidado? Golpeo la mesa, observo las cajas más allá de esta oficina. Qué bueno que estoy solo.

Pensar en una palabra inicial más parecida a una amenaza que a una carta de amor, hace que me duela la cabeza. No importa si es apenas una punzada, me es imposible acorralarlo, aun intentándolo con las dos manos. Respiro, salgo del pequeño cubículo lleno de polvo y documentos obsoletos. Creo que tardaré un poco más de lo planeado.

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Un barco se acerca, pasa de frente. Es pequeño, como el que robamos. El sonido de un radio portátil borra la imagen de los tripulantes muertos en el cuarto de máquinas, de sus cuerpos cayendo por la borda, sepultados en el mar. La voz, llena de estática, dice que sólo recuperaron tres piezas, que no descansarán hasta tener de vuelta la armadura, que no entienden cómo… La estática la rodea, hace que se diluya hasta casi desaparecer. Luego de sintonizar correctamente la estación, supongo, otra voz se vuelve nítida. Su timbre es diferente, agudo. Presto atención. Sólo puedo decirles una cosa; el ideal que mi abuelo siempre quiso destacar no es una filosofía de competición encarnizada, al contrario, lo que él estimuló fue la superación de uno mismo, el valor y el espíritu de sacrificio en nombre de los demás y nunca en beneficio propio… Apoderándose de la armadura de oro, el… alcanzo a escuchar antes de que alguien pida al dueño del radio cambiarle porque el partido va a comenzar. Sonrío ante la dulzura de esa voz, ante su firmeza. Seguro es ella, hermosa, enfundada aún en un vestido de niña tonta… Si continúo pensando en esa chica como en la destinataria voy a terminarme las hojas y el desafío se reducirá a un montón de palabras acarameladas e hipócritas para convencerla de estar a solas conmigo.

Pienso en el rubio. Su ataque de hielo aún me pesa en las rodillas y tengo que desquitarme. Para él será la nota, sin importar si escribo al principio el nombre de Seiya y si la entrego personalmente nada más para acercarme a la chica. Sólo así la terminaré, llenando la página con mi deseo inicial de vengarme de Hyoga.

Regreso al escritorio. Seiya, te espero dentro de una semana en el Valle de la Muerte, y que no se te olvide traer las partes restantes de la armadura de oro, Ikki. Vaya, era tan fácil después de todo: trazar letras con el pulso firme, sin cuidar la forma de las palabras, sin pensarlo demasiado. Y aun así es legible.

Shun me interrumpe, avienta un diario encima del sobre negro y rojo. Mira, dice, señala el titular levantando el mentón. Sí, ya sabía, lo escuché en un radio que alguien tiene por ahí, afuera, ya somos famosos, agrego al mirar su ceño más fruncido que lo habitual. Retiro el diario, tomo el sobre y lo sacudo frente a sus ojos. Terminaste, al fin, ¿quieres que la envíe?, dice. No; yo mismo la llevaré. En la noche, tal vez, o mañana, respondo.

Podríamos… ¡Ya te dije que yo la llevaría! ¿Entiendes, o necesito repetírtelo?, lo interrumpo.

Mi grito hace que Shun respire profundo y apriete un puño. Es como si no te interesara, dice. Le sostengo la mirada. Será esta noche porque así me da la gana.

No te preocupes, mañana esos hombres tendrán ya nuestro desafío, y podremos recuperar el resto de la armadura, le digo, sin parpadear, y aviento la nota sobre un montón de pantalones raídos, dentro de una caja sin tapa.

Si quieres vigílala mientras anochece, pienso divertido, no sea que vaya a desaparecer. Mientras voy de nuevo a la oficina, Shun sale al muelle. La brisa lo calmará, como a mí la almohada de mezclilla vieja. De verdad espero que una siesta se lleve este dolor de cabeza, o la chica no tendrá la atención que se merece.

**X - X - X - X**

**...Continúa...**

**P.D. Hay por aquí dos caballeros que me miran de manera no muy amistosa, murmuran y se dan la mano... ¿qué estarán planeando? Tendré que esconderme al fondo de la biblioteca... O pedirle ayuda a Mu y Shaka...**


	6. Encuentro

¡Saludos fidesemanescos, queridos lectores/víctimas!

Esta es la segunda parte, segunda, de mi doble actualización, a manera de disculpa por haberme alejado algún tiempo de aquí.

Esta ocasión la musa se puso, ejem, un poco intensa, no sé en qué libro asomó la nariz, pero el resultado, ya lo verán, fue que tuve que cambiar a la categoría "M" esta historia desmemoriada…

**Fabiola Brambila**: Ya verás lo que le espera a Saori, aunque siendo sincera, no creo que haya sufrido mucho, o quién sabe… Ya veremos. Espero te agrade este capítulo que me costó un poquito de trabajo…

**Carito357**: ¿Caballero? Este Shuncito, no lo creo, espero no traumarte, por lo menos no demasiado… Aquí verás que ni tiempo le dan a Saori de reaccionar, muajajajaja (ejem, lo siento, me están contagiando esa risita tipo Máscara de Muerte).

**Tot12**: Convertí a Shun en… mejor no lo digo, no todavía. A ver qué te parece el capítulo, creo que con esto me gané una mayor antipatía por parte del Fénix. Tendremos que formar un equipo contra él, a ver si así nos funciona la defensa.

**Alyshaluz**: Sherlock enloquecería con ese cambio de nombres. Ikki-Shun, Shun-Ikki, algo que cubre la identidad del dulce y bello Andrómeda, cómo lo reconocen… Sí, hasta el personaje de Conan Doyle se volvería demente, o duplicaría su dosis de tabaco. Esas bajas pasiones de Shuncito, en este capítulo va a desahogarlas.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Verás cómo el bello y antes dulce Andrómeda se pone un poco… intenso en este capítulo.

A todos muchas gracias por comentar y por leer el producto de mi ¿locura?, por llamarle de algún modo.

Copyright a Kurumada, por sus personajes, ya pueden pasar a leer. Y ahora sí, literal, ¡buen provecho!

**X – X – X – X**

**6.- Encuentro**

No existe este valle. Las rocas son nada, los murmullos de los abismos tan sin fondo que nos rodean a Shun y a mí se parecen al silencio de cuando alguien duerme debajo de una cripta. Este día es una ilusión, y yo soy otra. Porque estoy en la tibieza, en la oscuridad de aquella recámara, de aquella noche.

Shun mueve la boca, pone la mano en mi brazo, voltea, acompaña sus palabras con ademanes amplios, vuelve para sacudirme por el hombro. Yo asiento sin comprender, sin escucharlo siquiera. Sus tres compañeros están dispersos en el valle, y esos caballeros vendrán pronto, con las piezas que se robaron. Todo está en orden, como agazapado, esperando el momento de saltar. No importa; estoy en esa habitación con aquella chica del tonto vestido blanco.

Abro las manos y vuelvo a sentir el viento en las cortinas de su balcón. Sostengo el sobre con el mensaje para Seiya. Lo esperamos con las piezas de la armadura. Lo esperamos a él y a los otros para pelear. Esas palabras están en el papel, pero en mi cerebro no existe ni la pelea ni los caballeros. Sólo ella y su vestido de niña. ¿Cómo dormirá?, pienso, acaricio la ventana que, seguro, deja abierta siempre que hace calor, sin ocurrírsele que alguien podría entrar por ella.

Fue fácil. Evitar la seguridad, brincar la barda, esconderse en la frondosidad del jardín, junto a la fuente, saltar al balcón. Y encontrarse con la ventana abierta, con las cortinas siendo agitadas por el viento leve de la media noche, con un bulto que se acomoda debajo de las sábanas.

Adelanto un pie con cuidado. Demasiado; por el grosor de la alfombra podría correr y la joven no se despertaría. Pero así está bien. Quiero verla dormir el mayor tiempo posible. Quiero notar si su sueño es calmo, si tiene pesadillas, quiero mirar su cabello en la almohada y sus manos de niña que reza para que ningún extraño la amenace mientras descansa.

Me acerco. Sonrío al notar el sube y baja de su cuerpo, de su respiración. Tomo una punta de la sábana y la levanto. Me asomo. Sonrío: su ropa de dormir no es tan tonta como el vestido que usó durante el torneo. Toco su hombro redondo, desnudo, y ella suspira, se sumerge, dobla todavía más las piernas. Mi mano vuelve a la carga. Recorro su brazo, vuelvo para acariciarle el rostro. Se sacude, como si soñara que tropieza o que está bajando una escalera de caracol. Le planto una caricia en los labios.

Cuando se endereza, aún sobre la cama, yo la observo junto al clóset, hundido en una zona que la lámpara, una vez encendida, no alcanza a iluminar. Dudo; no sé si esperar a que concilie de nuevo el sueño o entregarle el desafío de una buena vez.

Una luz más intensa que la de la lámpara me obliga a decidirme. La chica ha prendido la araña de oro y cristales que cuelga en mitad del techo. Corro hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura, le tapo la boca antes de que se le ocurra gritar. Siento los pliegues de su camisón en los dedos, su espalda contra mi pecho. La aferro aún más. Algo me humedece la mano. Aunque llores no voy a soltarte, digo, mis palabras forman un torrente de veneno que va a anidar en el pecho de ella, que humedece la tela traslúcida que la cubre. Sabes, continúo, no te queda nada bien esa ropa de niña estúpida que traías el otro día en el torneo, y tampoco luce ante las cámaras, ¿por qué no te pusiste algo más semejante a esto?, pareces una princesa, una diosa griega, Y rozo la tela. No sé si es gasa o si la manera correcta de nombrarla es seda. Intento descubrirlo. Con los dedos, estrujando un poco la prenda, imaginando que es el cuerpo de la joven el que aprieto entre las manos.

Me gusta sentir sus escalofríos. Si pudiera, me llevaría a la boca las lágrimas que siguen humedeciendo mi piel. Para tener su sabor aun cuando ella no esté cerca. Pero no puedo aplazar más el motivo de mi visita.

Traje algo para tus caballeros, empiezo en un susurro. Ella deja de revolverse, está confundida, supongo, no sé. Sin dejar de cubrirle la boca, tomo el sobre y lo arrojo en mitad de la cama. Sonrío al ver esa estrella negra destacando en el cielo de algodón y encajes blanquísimos. Llévaselo a Seiya mañana mismo; todavía falta una semana, pero el tiempo vuela.

Mientras hablo la recorro con la mano libre. El cuello, el hombro y su tacto de durazno. Estrujo uno de sus senos por encima del camisón y bajo con la lentitud de quien no conoce el tiempo. Su cintura, sus piernas, la tibieza que adivino bajo su camisón. Empiezo a arrollar esa prenda. Y aunque quisiera sentir pronto la orilla, lo hago muy lentamente. Ella niega con la cabeza. No tomo en cuenta sus ruegos, su "no, por favor" silencioso. Pronto mis dedos descansan en su piel desnuda. Sus muslos. Muevo la mano hacia el centro, arriba, toco el canal entre sus senos, su vientre, la tela suave de su ropa interior. Bajo a la entrepierna. Siento el latir de una tibieza húmeda debajo de ese algodón, pero no lo aparto; no todavía. La chica, su "no", es más débil. Su aliento gana peso debajo de la mano que sigue cubriendo sus labios.

Mi respiración es también más densa. El vaho es una segunda máscara sobre mis mejillas. No tengo mucho tiempo, alguien podría venir, pienso al momento de hundir la mano todavía más. Busco la orilla de la prenda, una ruta para llevarme algo del calor que se esconde más allá del algodón.

Al fin la encuentro. El resorte de la cintura. Mis dedos descienden de nuevo, se impregnan con la tibieza de la chica del vestido tonto, con la suavidad de su vientre. Le rozo el lóbulo de una oreja con el borde de la máscara. La mano, completa, debajo de su ropa interior, aferra su entrepierna, masajeándola con el anular y el medio. Ella suspira, yo sonrío, su humedad entre las uñas. De pronto me distrae el viento en las cortinas, la media luna por encima de los árboles, delineando sus frondas a la manera de un horizonte. La chica aprovecha y logra soltarse, me toma por la muñeca, se vuelve, me arranca la máscara.

¿Tú?, dice, casi gritando

Me suelta. Yo le muerdo los labios, la golpeo en el rostro y la empujo a un lado del sobre negro mientras oigo que alguien se acerca en el pasillo. Siento la prisa de ese alguien, pese a la alfombra. Ya sabes, en una semana, ordeno, intentando olvidar el "¿Tú?" que nos interrumpió.

La puerta se abre. Alcanzo a ver una cabeza calva. Oigo el grito de la chica. Por el rabillo del ojo la veo acomodarse la ropa, cubrirse con la sábana, formar un ovillo, sollozar. Salto por el balcón. Desde el jardín noto los manoteos del calvo, me alcanzan sus "¡que no escape!" dichos en voz alta pero no las sombras que esas órdenes lanzan contra mí, el intruso que corre hacia la fuente y se oculta entre la arboleda, que salta el muro y se pierde al final de la amplia calzada.

¿En qué piensas, Ikki? Shun me trae de regreso al Valle de la Muerte. En nada, contesto, sonrío, me llevo el dedo medio a la boca. O sí, en que este valle será la tumba de esos ladrones. Shun responde a mi sonrisa con una chueca, amplia. Lo miro observar las otras piezas de la armadura. ¿Cómo sabes que soy Ikki, no estarás confundiéndome?, le pregunto.

Shun se vuelve ¿Cómo crees que podría confundirte? Nos conocemos desde niños, tu padre fue maestro mío, responde. Pero no se vuelve a mirarme, no sé si creerle. Me pongo de pie. Voy a caminar por ahí, quiero estar a solas un momento, le digo al ver sus ojos un poco más abiertos, su intención de seguirme. No reclama, y aunque se queda en su lugar no me quita la vista de encima.

Veo el trozo de cielo por encima del montón de abismos y acantilados que conforman este valle. Hyoga, la chica de blanco. Tal vez debí preguntarles. De pronto me duele la cabeza. Tendré que olvidarme de ello hasta después, cuando tenga de vuelta mi caja dorada.

Camino, la cabeza de una fiera de rocas me sorprende al desviar la vista. Aquí tendrán que llegar esos caballeros, aquí los sepultaremos, pienso, pero mi mente, de nuevo, se desvía hacia quienes parecieron reconocerme. Asombrados, como Shun. Tiene sentido; si ellos me robaron la armadura es lógico que me conozcan. Pero hay algo en su expresión… No sé cómo explicarlo, tampoco sé qué pensar. Cierro los ojos para concentrarme y sólo me veo a mí mismo luego de entregar el sobre negro, solo, al final de la enorme calzada, colocándome la máscara que la chica me quitó, pensando, como ahora, en que me conocen. Y no sólo por el asunto de la caja dorada.

Me detuve, nadie me perseguía. Se habían quedado lejos los gritos del calvo, el personal de seguridad de la mansión. Sólo conservaba el aroma de flores de la chica, el sabor de sus labios. Si no nos hubieran interrumpido…

Percibo un sonido. El viento un poco más fuerte. Miro de nuevo el cielo. A lo lejos, algo casi igual a una libélula, el tronar de sus alas recorre el valle, busca huellas incluso debajo de la roca más pequeña. Se trata de un helicóptero. El aparato se acerca, tremores más intensos anidan en los numerosos abismos que nos rodean a Shun, a sus hombres y a mí. Es el día, es la hora; son unos enemigos honorables, debo reconocerlo. Regreso con Shun, le pregunto si está listo, si ocultó la armadura, si sus tres hombres se repartieron en el valle para recibir a esos ladrones como se merecen. Todo está en orden, yo me quedaré aquí, esperándolos, a cualquiera de ellos, dice. Lo miro. Vamos a quitárselas, no te preocupes, agrega. Asiento, pero no es por eso que lo observo. Quiero leer en sus ojos que mi nombre es Ikki, que me conoce.

No encuentro nada. Sus pupilas me devuelven mi rostro enmascarado.

Empiezo a alejarme en silencio. Shun se adelanta unos cuantos pasos. ¿No entiendes que quiero estar solo?, grito, mi voz es la voz de las cañadas, de las enormes elevaciones rocosas. Si tropiezo con uno de ellos no saldrá con vida; además, todavía no confío en tus hombres, ¿y si los vencen?, agrego, el volumen es casi el de una confidencia. Deberíamos tener un segundo plan, digo para suavizar su ceño fruncido.

No te pierdas, accede mientras regreso a la elevación con forma de cabeza de fiera. Es uno de los puntos más altos. Desde aquí el helicóptero parece volar en más de una dirección, está encima de mi cabeza y lejos, allá donde termina el bosque. En ese vehículo viene Hyoga, el que me debe una. Ahí están las tres piezas de la armadura.

Vuelvo a pensar en la joven, ¿le habrá dicho algo a Seiya, habrá llorado después de entregarle el sobre, contándole lo que el mensajero le hizo antes de salir de nuevo por la ventana? Sonrío, agacho la cabeza. No lo creo. Consentir una caricia entre las piernas no es nada propio de una dama, supongo. Y por la fuerza, es una ofensa tan grande que no se puede admitir. Quizá la joven lloró hasta conciliar de nuevo el sueño y al amanecer despertó segura de haber tenido una pesadilla. Así está bien; de esa manera el asalto a su cuerpo me pertenecerá sólo a mí. Y lo atesoraré junto al ropaje dorado, herencia para un hijo, como lo es también esta armadura negra, guardándolo en la gran urna que sus guerreros me robaron antes de encontrar a Shun.

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**¡Intenso, intenso!, ¿quién lo hubiera creído de Shun? Un caballero de bronce se acerca a reclamar:**

**¡Qué dem…**

**Un italiano sonriente interrumpe al Fénix.**

–**No te preocupes, tampoco deberías reclamarle, ni siquiera es tan ruda…**

**Es el turno de la autora de repetir el "¿Ah, no?" tan gracioso de Bradbury.**

–**No–, y se dirige a Ikki. –La hubieras visto cómo pensó y pensó y volvió a pensar y corrigió antes de nombrar mi hermoso trasero en su Espejo humeante.**

**¿Hermoso?, piensa la autora, asombrada por la poca modestia del caballero, y da un vistazo… Debe reconocer que en verdad es muy lindo, sí. –Es que… no sé bien hasta dónde es M y dónde ya infringí las reglas.**

–**Nah, se me hace que nunca has escrito esa palabra…**

–**¿Qué apuestas?–, dice ella, y sonríe mientras esconde un pequeño libro de tapas claras en la espalda.**

–**Estoy seguro, no te atreves.**

**La autora le alarga el libro. Cáncer pasa las hojas, lee junto con Ikki.**

**–Bueno, ahí esta, ¿pero, y esto qué es? No le entendí nada–, dice el Fénix, es su turno para molestar.**

**–¿Tenía que ser tan obvia?–, se defiende, un poco sonrojada.**

–**Te lo dije… Pretende ser ruda como…– y consulta un papel que trae apretado en la mano derecha –Anais Nin, y no llega ni a…**

**Los caballeros hablan entre ellos, en susurros.**

–**¡Hey, no me ignoren!**

**De pronto Ikki sonríe, ¿estás seguro?, le dice a Cáncer, el italiano asiente, sí, eso le va a molestar mucho.**

–**Hasta E. L. James es más ruda que tú.**

**¡Esto es demasiado!**

–**Mascarita… Mas-ca-ri-ta –recalca la autora para enojo de Cáncer. –Si no me dejas tranquila, te dejaré a ti en calidad de Bello Durmiente el resto de la historia… Y ya viste lo que sigue, ¿no?**

**El caballero dorado traga saliva y se retira a su templo. Te mantendré vigilada, amenaza el Fénix.**

**P.D.**

**E. L. James es autora de **_**Cincuenta sombras de Grey**_**, del cual se dice que no es muy recomendable, y que está inspirado un poco en...**_**Crepúsculo**_**. ¡Condenado cangrejo!**

**El libro de tapas claras existe, es un volumen de cuentos y poesía colectivo, publicado por una editorial independiente. Le enviaré mensaje a quien desee saber el título.**


	7. Lucha

¡Saludos, lectores!

Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar (por el cual ofrezco disculpas), pongo a su consideración un nuevo capítulo de su telenovela favorita…

–Sí, así deberías llamarla, es tan mala como esos programas que desprecias–, interrumpe cierto caballero cuñado mío. Lo ignoro.

Ya en serio, se pone interesante el asunto, Shun empieza, quizás, a recordar, creo que falta poco para que se termine este enredo, un par de capítulos más, a lo sumo.

–Qué bien, Torquemada, los pobres hombres que la hacen de lectores ya deben estar hartos.

Prometo no desparecer tanto, y actualizar próximamente **Espejo humeante** (Mascarita palidece).

**SakuraK Li**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ejem, ¿un poco loco? Nah, sólo fumado, ja, ja. Espero te guste este capítulo, donde la maraña va desenredándose de a poco.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Si no hubiera llegado el menordomo, seguro Shunny aventura la mano más lejos, aunque no creo que Saori haya sufrido mucho, muajajaja (Ikki se queda viendo feo a la autora)… A ver qué te parece este capítulo, ya se va arreglando todo, ¿o tal vez no? No sé, ji, ji.

**Tot12**: No lo leas, je, je, yo le eché un ojo al inicio del primer libro y con eso tuve, pero ya ves cómo le gusta insultarme al cangrejo ése con libros de poca monta… Sí, creo que me pasé de mala, y en este capítulo mi malvadez sube otro escalón, o tal vez no, ja, sólo es diferente a la del encuentro entre Shun y Saori. Espero te siga gustando.

**Alyshaluz**: Muchas gracias por seguir esta loca historia. Nah, Shunny ya no tendrá aventuras subidas de tono, sólo el episodio con Saori (no creo que le haya ido tan mal, ja, ja, ja). ¿Shun el Andrómeda Negro?, no… Aquí empezará a desenmarañarse todo. El libro se llama _Antología mínima del orgasmo_, y creo que ahí sí fui menos ruda, como dice el buen Mascarita, que ya sabe que me molesta que me compare con esos libros comerciales de los que tanto pretendo alejarme. Espero te guste esta entrega, subida de tono pero de forma diferente.

**Fabiola Brambila**: El libro es _Antología mínima del orgasmo_ (sonrojo) y creo que el Masky tuvo razón al decir que no fui tan ruda. Ese Shuncito, creo que no le amarraron las manos de chiquito (¡¿qué dices de mi hermano?!), ejem, gracias por lo de bien escrito, me da un poco de pena escribir de esos temas (¡Les dije, les dije, ni siquiera es tan ruda! La autora le tira un puñetazo a Máscara de Muerte). ¡¿Sade?! Eso sí es rudeza, yo he hojeado un poco algún libro y O.O ejem, ¡qué cosas escribe la gente! Anais Nin era amiga de Henry Miller, leí un libro de ella _Pajaritos_, cuentos de los cuales sólo me gustó el primero, los demás como que no mucho, pero bueno, seguro ella es infinitamente mejor que esa de las Sombras de Gray, que tan malos comentarios he oído, libros hechos sólo para vender…

Ahora, el merecido copyright a Kurumada por sus lindos personajes, con los que nos divertimos y nos complicamos todavía más la existencia. Ya pueden pasar a leer…

**X – X – X – X**

**7.- Lucha**

Observo cómo el puño de Shun perfora el pecho del rubio, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de una capa muy frágil de hielo. Veo la sangre de quien se hace llamar Cisne, el brazo de Shun, que comienza a ser azul, iridiscente como lo fueron mis piernas allá, en el muelle. Sonrío, aunque me hubiera gustado que el Cisne fuera el vencedor. Pero quizás en parte fue culpa mía el que Shun lo derrotara. Seguro terminó debilitado luego de la pelea con el Cisne Negro, luego de enfrentarse también a mí.

Entonces oí ruidos detrás de una roca, sentí cómo el ambiente se volvía blanquizco y frío. El rubio, pensé antes de acercarme, antes de ver cómo su oponente se arrancaba el emblema del Cisne, cómo se desvanecía en una pared de hielo ante el desconcierto del caballero.

Conmigo no será tan fácil, susurré al resguardo del peñasco. El eco trajo hasta mí su respiración, entrecortada por momentos, contenida, intentando recuperarse. Permanecí de espaldas. Aun así imaginé sus puños llenando de pliegues el viento de la tarde, su mirada baja, sus pensamientos. ¿De quién se trata?, seguro se dijo, intentando encontrar una sombra que pareciera humana sobre las rocas. Pero yo continué confundido con el enorme peñasco, mi silueta como un fragmento de suya. Reí hacia adentro; de alguna manera el juego de las escondidas no nos hacía ver ridículos.

Quién eres, déjate ver, dijeron. El "cobarde" que a continuación escuché, vestido de murmullo igual que mi advertencia, hizo mi sonrisa más amplia. Asomé el perfil, la espalda todavía contra la roca, la pierna derecha también apoyada en ella, los brazos cruzados. No te será tan fácil, repetí, ¿me recuerdas del muelle?

Silencio. Salí de mi escondite. Me debes una, Cisne, dije alzando la barbilla. Mis palabras lo pusieron en guardia, los brazos hacia adelante, las manos abiertas, concentrando entre los dedos la respiración de los polos. Solté un poco de aire, que se convirtió en vaho. Recordé el dolor en las piernas, los largos minutos en que las froté sin aminorar nunca el malestar. Y entonces apreté los puños, como quizá lo hizo él antes frente a su enemigo oculto en el acantilado. Y algo dentro de mí empezó a hervir.

Extendí los dedos, igual que el guerrero rubio, y fue como si se reuniera alrededor de ellos todo el viento de las cañadas. Te juro que lo del muelle no va a quedarse así, le dije, lo encerré dentro de un vórtice apenas contenido. Él casi no podía moverse, respiraba a medias: mi connato de tormenta estaba arrancándole el aliento.

Un segundo de descuido hizo que una corriente de viento helado creciera entre las manos de mi oponente. Alcanzó a lanzármela, pero mi tormenta la diluyó en un hato de estambres blancos que el sol de la tarde acabó de borrar.

–Oí lo que dijiste: una misma técnica no funciona dos veces con un caballero. Deberías estar consciente que no podrás congelarme de nuevo, Cisne.

El viento alrededor de sus manos bajó aún más de temperatura. Respondí con una descarga idéntica a la que mató a la tripulación del barco que me llevó a la ciudad junto con Shun y sus hombres. Pero el rubio era un guerrero, no alguien ordinario como el capitán.

Se liberó. Un nuevo ataque flotó entre los dos: su frío y mi corriente quedaron estáticos, a medio camino, balanceados. Si cualquiera perdía la concentración, si él… Decidí no esperar, imprimirle más velocidad a la tormenta.

La potencia de mi ataque arrojó al rubio contra el muro de rocas. Sonreí al ver sangre en la comisura de sus labios, en lo inmaculado de su ropaje. Intuyendo una descarga más de aire congelado, lo mantuve quieto. ¿Por qué?, escuché, una pregunta de cristal, rota al segundo de nacer.

Puse más atención en sus dientes apretados, en sus párpados. Hyoga intentó separar los brazos de la roca, pero mi tormenta hizo que permaneciera inmóvil. A merced mía. Entonces se me ocurrió arrojarlo al abismo; eso lo remataría.

Lo aparté del peñasco y sus pies se despegaron aún más del suelo.

–Podría dejarte caer en este instante si quisiera–, dije, sonreí. El rubio casi flotaba sobre el acantilado.

–Shun, ¿por qué nos traicionaste y decidiste ayudar a tu hermano mayor?

La pregunta me detuvo, otra vez el tono frágil del "¿por qué?" anterior. Fue un susurro, una lágrima a punto de resbalar. Me conoce porque ellos robaron mi caja dorada, ¿pero llamarme Shun?

–Estás confundido. Voy a repetir mi nombre para que esta tormenta lo grabe sobre tu tumba. Una sola palabra será tu epitafio: Ikki.

Me hubiera gustado dejar caer a Hyoga, asomarme para imaginar cómo sus huesos se quebraban, cómo el filo de las rocas abría su piel, cómo su sangre dibujaba siluetas sin forma al fondo del barranco. Pero el tono de su pregunta seguía zumbándome en los oídos. Traición, Shun, hermano, mi hermano… El dejo de dolor, con los instantes, no se evaporó; por el contrario, ganó peso, el eco que lo contenía generó otro eco dentro de sí, y ese otro y otro y otro más… Esos sonidos estaban dándole cuerpo a aquella decepción que debió irse desde el principio, a aquella tristeza.

Me detuve, aunque de momento no lo liberé. Decidí arrojarlo de nuevo contra la pared y dejarlo nada más inconsciente sobre el estrecho pasillo. Hyoga, ¿me conocerás? ¿No estarás confundiéndome?, pienso ahora, pensé entonces, cuando me retiré para buscar a Shun, para pedirle explicaciones y tratar de leer en su rostro si él era el mentiroso o si el Cisne me confundió para salvar su vida.

Caminé. Pensé en Shun al final de las cañadas. Está esperando a quien llegue, susurré. Las cañadas repitieron para mí sonidos metálicos. Son los enfrentamientos, seguro, dije, esperando, no sé por qué, que los ladrones de mi caja dorada vencieran a los hombres de Shun.

–¡Devuélveme mi armadura!–, escuché de pronto. Levanté la guardia y miré hacia atrás, hacia arriba.

Ahí, por encima de uno de los innumerables peñascos, me esperaba una sombra de cabello al hombro y ropas negras.

–¡Ladrón!

El insulto del desconocido provocó al interior de mi pecho la misma reacción de cuando recordé el ataque de Hyoga en los muelles: algo hirviendo, un cráter hecho con el enojo de una acusación injusta, falsa, con las dudas acerca de la sinceridad de Shun.

–Ven a repetir eso en mi cara.

La sombra no esperó una segunda invitación. Bajó de un salto, me encaró, siguió hablando, el ceño fruncido. Liberé la tormenta que había guardado al enfrentarme al rubio. Ese hombre no tuvo la misma suerte que Hyoga. El agujero que se formó justo a la mitad de la corriente lo levantó del suelo como si su peso se hubiera igualado a cero de pronto. Su cuerpo cavó un agujero en la piedra antes de caer al abismo. Yo guardé silencio al instante de asomarme, no por respeto a un enemigo vencido sino porque no quise que hubiera huella de palabras póstumas en su lápida.

Lo vencí en un parpadeo, pienso. Él no tenía armadura y yo no me serví de las cadenas de la mía. Creo que debí permitirle hablar más. Y me parece que todavía lo escucho. Esa armadura negra no te pertenece. El Fénix me la pidió para dártela. Está usando tu cosmos para obtener la armadura de oro. Él es Ikki y no tú. Él es… ¿Mi hermano?, completo ahora, repito sus frases; quiero grabármelas antes de que el aire frío de estas cañadas las desgasten. Fue un error, si le hubiera concedido otros segundos…

Pero quien va a responderme aún está vivo. Respira, acaba de dejar atrás a un oponente vencido. Hyoga. El rubio yace junto a un amontonamiento de rocas, se desangra a solas. Shun, si es que tal nombre lleva sobre los hombros, se aleja sin voltear. Sigo esa espalda amplia y recta, piso encima de sus huellas.

Paso junto al cuerpo desparramado del Cisne sin verlo.

–¡Ikki!

Funciona. Shun voltea. En su rostro hay un poco de desconcierto. ¿Qué sentido tiene gritar tu propio nombre?, dice. Pero sus burlas no me distraen.

–¿Es que quieres jugar con el eco?

Leo cada uno de sus gestos. Miro con atención su sonrisa chueca, con la que parece haber nacido, sus ojos como insectos azules que quisieran huir muy lejos de las cuencas, sus brazos tensos aunque no terminen en puños, en temblores de impotencia al saberse descubierto. Tú eres Ikki, susurro, todavía sin estar seguro por completo. Shun ríe, se acerca a mí. Alrededor de él se forma un aura roja, anaranjada. El viento se llena de oleadas tibias al principio, quemantes al transcurrir unos pocos segundos.

–Y qué si así fuera…

Lo observo, el rubio y aquel hombre de ropas negras tenían razón… Quizás… Encaro a Ikki mientras se me ocurre que es extraño nombrarlo como él me llamó desde que lo conocí.

–Mi nombre es el que diste como tuyo en aquella isla, ¿no es así? ¡Contéstame!

Silencio. Un trozo de noche cubre sus sienes. De pronto empieza a reír.

–Tardaste demasiado, ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta?

Sus palabras hacen que me sienta un imbécil. No pienso decirle que Hyoga y un subordinado suyo, ahora muerto, fueron quienes me alertaron.

Eso no importa, grito, seré yo quien obtenga la armadura de oro. La sonrisa de Ikki amenaza con borrarse. Al final, y casi vestida de mueca, se hace más amplia.

–Eso si yo lo permito.

Aprieto los puños. Me pongo en guardia, percibo en él esa especie de erupción que llenó mi pecho ante Hyoga, ante el desconocido de negro. Igual enojo, furia idéntica. El Cisne podría estar en lo cierto: tan parecidos sentimientos bien pueden provenir de dos hermanos. Pero eso no va a detenerme. Ikki me engañó para quedarse con la armadura que Seiya, Hyoga y el guerrero de cabellos largos me robaron, en caso de que tales palabras sean ciertas, y ahora va a pagarlo.

–No creas que voy a preguntarte–, digo, una carcajada. Sus risas son contagiosas. –Vamos, pelea Ikki…

**X – X – X – X**

…**Continúa…**

**¡Una pelea entre hermanos!, sí que soy perversa… La autora de repente olvida su emoción y se acerca a Shun, que está callado y cabizbajo. Acaba de leer el final.**

–**¿Qué tienes, Shunny?**

–**Es que…**

**Ella lo sabe, el tierno caballero nunca atacaría a su nii-san. Pone una mano en el hombro de Andrómeda e intenta consolarlo:**

–**No te preocupes, nada malo le va a pasar a Ikki.**

**Eso espero, más te vale, voy a vigilarte, escucha a sus espaldas mientras Shun intenta sonreír.**

–**¿Lo prometes?**

**La autora dice sí con la cabeza, pero empieza a repasar las oraciones que se sabe, que no son muchas, y piensa en los dioses que podrían defenderla: Ogun, Obbatalá, Huitzilopochtli, Tezcatlipoca, el de arena… Sólo espero que a Ikki se le olvide leer el próximo capítulo, piensa.**


	8. Para despertar

¡Saludos de media semana, lectores!

–Hey, ¿aún crees que van a leer? Han de estar de vacaciones.

Ignorando las burlas de mis anti-fans, espero que estén descansando mucho estos días, o que empiece bien su descanso, si es que no tienen todavía vacaciones.

Las mías, creo, se notan. Me dieron esta semana completita (la autora sonríe y grita, Ikki dice por lo bajo que disfrute cuanto pueda, pues serán unas vacaciones muy cortas… La autora no sabe a qué podría referirse). Así, en medio de mis labores de cenicienta, me fue posible terminar este capítulo casi en tiempo récord. ¡Ah!, y aprovecho para pedir disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido mi **Espejo humeante**, pero a la musa se le secó un poco el cerebro para esa historia, además tiene un poquito de trabajo… Y a veces nada más no sale, aunque esté el tiempo y la idea, se niega a desarrollarse en el papel.

**SakuraK Li**: Gracias por tus comentarios. Eso de sin corazón me recordó un cuento de Oscar Wilde (I love!) que se llama "El pescador y su alma", es lindo, bello, hermoso, ejem, y pues también incluye las maldades de un ser sin corazón. A ver qué te parece la pelea entre hermanitos, me costó un poco de trabajo, es corta, no así sus consecuencias…

**Alyshaluz**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar… Ya ves cómo es Ikki-Shun, envolvió a su hermanito con sus engaños y al mismo tiempo a los lectores (de milagro no acabé tan confundida como los demás). Espero disfrutes de este casi final de la historia… Creo que me pasé de malvadez.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: Muchísimas gracias por seguir mis locuras/perversiones… Esa pelea entre manitos tendrá consecuencias no muy agradables para los dos. Espero te guste este preámbulo al final. Los acontecimientos van tomando su curso, no sé si bueno para el dulce Shun alias dueño-de-mis-quincenas, pero qué le puedo hacer.

A todos, muchas gracias por entrar a este rincón. Copyright a Kurumada por sus bellos personajes, los cuales nos presta para hacer sufrir y para sobrecargar de trabajo a nuestras musas.

Ahora sí ya pueden pasar a leer, este capítulo es el penúltimo; en el próximo (que espero no tarde mucho) veremos el desenlace de esta desmemoriada historia en primera persona, narrada por el lindo Shun…

**X – X – X – X**

**8.- Para despertar**

¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde tanta oscuridad? No sé si el mundo se acabó, si un hocico de sombras se ha tragado cuanto conocía y ahora sólo estamos lo negro y yo. Lo negro. Lo veo, le busco la frontera, intento rozarlo siquiera. Nada, ninguna ondulación responde a mis dedos abiertos. Toco una vez más. Nada. Esto es la desesperación, un grito mudo, una enorme vaciedad que escurre por los miembros y acuna a su víctima en medio de un sueño de no acabar. ¿Qué es?

¿Fui yo? ¿Es mi culpa? Recuerdo estar frente a Ikki, al mentiroso que antes se hizo llamar Shun, y extender un brazo, casi como ahora. Lo amenacé con una mano abierta y desnuda, con un deseo –¿una premonición?– en el que la Tierra se devastaba a causa de la violencia de mis tormentas.

Y él sonreía –sonrió, sonríe– y me dijo: "No deberías molestarte, nadie es capaz de vencer al Fénix". Y yo seguí en silencio, casi midiendo sus palabras, sin sonreír, la vista entornada. Más allá de mi amenaza estaban los acantilados, ahora vacíos. Pero los acantilados no se interpondrían; mi tormenta iba a azotar a Ikki contra las rocas.

–Siempre hay una primera vez.

El mentiroso se quedó en silencio y me pareció ver cómo su sonrisa se hacía un poco más opaca, preludio de este negror.

No le di oportunidad ni de contestar ni de que separara más los brazos. Lo inmovilicé con la tormenta y esperé. Quería verlo: parecía un cuervo de fuego intentando escapar de una jaula con barrotes color carmín. Me extrañó ver tal tonalidad en mi ataque; ante el Cisne, ante la tripulación aquella, un ligero tono coral lo había cubierto. ¿Qué era ese color? Cuando lo supe, o lo intuí, fue mi turno para mostrarle a Ikki una sonrisa tan chueca y amplia como la suya.

–Si así lo deseara, podría matarte ahora mismo con uno solo de mis pensamientos, Ikki–, exageré; aunque la furia hacía resplandecer con ese rojo mi tormenta, no estaba seguro de tal afirmación.

Ikki intentó liberarse. Lo siguiente fue su cuerpo haciendo un agujero profundo en la roca y después cayendo al abismo.

Igual que su hombre antes, mi silencio fue el sudario de aquel despojo. Mentiroso, sonreí, creíste que me usarías por siempre. Un escupitajo. Después llegó esta oscuridad.

Doy un paso, me acerco al núcleo de la bruma negra. O eso creo. Siento vértigo aun cuando ningún abismo se muestra ante mis ojos. Otro paso, otro más. Son cortos y titubeantes; no me gustaría caer en uno de los acantilados y acabar muerto junto a Ikki sin siquiera saber de qué tamaño era la roca que me partió el cráneo.

Atacaste a tu hermano mayor, escucho. La frase me taladra los oídos. Y no dejo de escucharla. Está tejida con una voz de martillazos, con repeticiones, variantes leves que guardan el mismo significado: levantaste tu puño contra un mayor, golpeaste a quien deberías respetar.

–¡Silencio!–, me parece que grito. Sólo parece, pues aunque la palabra desgarra mi garganta, no va más allá de poca distancia; seguro sería un susurro para alguien a mi lado.

Los reclamos callan. Al fin. Pero han dejado un cierto halo de iridiscencias que me da más escalofríos que la oscuridad total de antes. Camino hacia allá, sigo avanzando hacia esa pluma de luz aunque quisiera detenerme. De ahí surge cada una de las acusaciones: le faltaste al respeto a quien te protegió desde bebé, a tu padre y madre, al niño que para formar una barrera en torno a ti se hizo adulto desde los tres o cinco años, y no sólo eso; no conforme, lo arrojaste al abismo. Lo mataste. Lo mataste.

–¡No es cierto!

Los "Lo mataste" callan en cuanto mi mano toca una puerta que se abre antes de empujarla. Cuando me acostumbro a la oscuridad noto una habitación amplia, casi desierta a no ser por una mesa y una silla colocada contra la pared.

No estoy solo, como pensé al entrar. Hay otras dos personas. Aguzo la mirada. Una de las siluetas es pequeña. Lo veo. Es Ikki, estoy seguro. Tiene nueve años, tal vez menos. Lo reconozco por el cabello oscuro, por su sonrisa chueca del inicio. Parece aún más indefenso delante de la segunda silueta, que de pronto es la de un gigante, la de un ogro. Ikki aún no lleva la cicatriz entre las cejas.

El rectángulo grisáceo que se hizo amplio al entrar se borra del suelo, dejándonos a los tres en el negro más completo. Es la puerta; acaba de cerrarse, adivino, espero poder salir después. ¿Y bien, qué querías decirme?, pregunta una voz grave hasta la ronquera, cuya quietud alerta los nervios. Tomaré también el castigo de Shun, dice Ikki. Alcanzo a ver sus ojos entreabiertos, sus puños apretados. El niño baja la cabeza. ¿Estás seguro?, tu hermano también debe pagar por el daño irreparable al jarrón y por descuidar su entrenamiento, dice la enorme silueta mientras marca el muro de la izquierda con su sombra. Ikki asiente. Niño estúpido, si así lo quieres… escucho en un susurro. Luego, sobre el yeso, distingo un brazo que se adelanta, la barbilla alzándose sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que Ikki volteé y dé varios pasos cortos en dirección a la mesa. Quítatela, ordena la enorme silueta. El niño se frota las manos, no sabe qué hacer con ellas, se retuerce con insistencia los dedos antes de tomar la orilla de su playera y deslizarla por encima de los hombros. Se apoya en el filo de la mesa en tanto la silueta se hace más grande y ancha. No puedo alejar la vista aunque quisiera, no; alguien debe ser testigo para que lo negro de ese cuarto no se trague lo que va a pasar.

Separa las piernas, más, le ordenan, además tienes que contar. Ikki asiente, ¿hasta cuánto?, pregunta con un hilo de voz. Veintic–treinta, decide al fin la silueta, después de un titubeo. El pequeño vuelve a entornar los ojos, la cabeza baja para ofrecer al verdugo la curva de su espalda morena y desnuda. Y si te equivocas empiezo otra vez, ¿entendido?, le advierten. Silencio. ¿Entendido?, insisten casi a gritos. Sí, señor.

La pared registra nuevos movimientos. El brazo derecho en alto, un objeto flexible y delgado, largo, entre los dedos. Una pausa y se escucha el corte en el aire, la fusta sobre la piel, un "uno" hecho de suspiros. No te escuché, dice la silueta, ríe por lo bajo, vuelve a golpear. Uno, repite el pequeño en voz más alta, inclinado sobre la mesa. Dos, tres, cuatro, los azotes y la cuenta van en sincronía.

Deténgase. Aprieto los dientes como si mi propia piel recibiera el castigo, escondo el rostro entre las manos. Algo parecido a un sollozo. Por favor, no es justo, si el hermano de ese niño actuó mal también merece… Su hermano Shun… Yo… No. Ikki es mi hermano. Ikki es mi hermano. El guerrero rubio tenía razón. Pero ahora está muerto. Como Ikki. Y es mi culpa. Las dos muertes. Ikki me protegió en su regazo cuando lloraba de hambre. Ikki se plegó a la autoridad de alguien para poner un techo encima de los dos. Ikki… Ikki. Él se irguió delante de mí para que no me alcanzaran las burlas de los otros niños, para que se detuvieran sus puñetazos luego de un mal partido de fútbol. Ikki se presentó vulnerable y semidesnudo ante la fusta de esa silueta negrísima para evitar que también me golpearan. Y luego… luego lo engañaron, porque recuerdo gritar bajo los golpes. Y llorar, la espalda descubierta, como la suya. Y también recuerdo sus frescas curaciones, su regazo, de nuevo protector en torno a mis hombros. Y sus manos recogiendo mi llanto. Ikki. Pero, si tú eras… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue que tomaste mi nombre y me otorgaste el tuyo para robar la armadura dorada? ¿Para herir a personas inocentes y a… quiénes? Hyoga, Seiya, el caballero vestido de blanco, el de cabello largo, ¿Shiryu? Ellos… Ellos eran huérfanos junto a nosotros, ¿por qué quisiste herirlos, matarlos?

¿Por qué?, vuelvo a preguntar. Nadie responde. En cambio, al fondo de mis pensamientos se va formando una caja pequeña con un agujero. Una mano se introduce, saca un papel, le deja el sitio libre a otra mano, que repite el procedimiento. Ambas son pequeñas. La última vacila unos instantes, vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo, la apresuran. Y entre los dedos blanquísimos aparece una tira larga. Isla de la Reina Muerte, alcanzo a leer. Y veo el rostro confundido del dueño de la mano, su temor cuando niega conocer un sitio con tal nombre. Es… Soy yo. Es mi cabello, son mis ojos verdes, la sudadera gastada de las cincuenta vueltas al patio por la mañana. Pero no conozco ese lugar. Yo conozco… Otra isla, una cuyo nombre se amolda a los labios en vez de golpearlos. ¿Andrómeda? Sí, isla de Andrómeda. ¿Y entonces?

Entonces aparece el mayor de los niños. Ikki. Necesito unas vacaciones, iré en su lugar, dice. No puedes, aunque seas su hermano, intentan detenerlo. Él no hace caso y arrebata el papel de entre los dedos del menor. Ikki… Ikki fue a ese sitio. Y yo lo conozco por el odio que contienen los ojos de mi hermano… Mi hermano, es raro dirigirme a él así. Mi hermano mayor. Ikki…

La cuenta continúa, borrando la visión de esa noche de tormenta y sorteo de lugares. Diez, dieciocho, veinte, veintitrés, veinticinco. La firmeza de la voz de Ikki empieza a resquebrajarse. Veintinueve… Treinta. Mi hermano cae de rodillas, las manos aún aferradas a la mesa. Se inclina un poco más, recupera el aliento, alcanza su playera, se viste, se pone de pie intentando no trastabillar. ¿Por qué no lo escuché, por qué desde afuera todo permanecía en silencio? Quizá no supe, quizá por egoísmo…

La silueta abre la puerta, la fusta es un péndulo junto a su pierna derecha. Desgraciado, pienso, lo alcanzo, es un niño, ni siquiera se defendió, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, reclamo. Obtengo su indiferencia, una risa leve cuando ve caminar a Ikki hacia el patio.

–Te estoy hablando–, aprieto su hombro. La silueta se vuelve, me clava los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Grito: a la escasa luz distingo mi rostro sobre lo ancho de su traje oscuro.

–¡Vamos, Shun, no hay tiempo!–, dice alguien cerca. Me jalan.

Cuando la oscuridad se dispersa me veo otra vez en el sendero. Ikki yace muy cerca de un peñasco enorme que amenaza con caer. No se mueve. El viento me golpea el rostro. Junto a mis pies hay una máscara. La observo unos instantes antes de inclinarme y tocarla. Está rota por la mitad, rota y polvosa, pero su mirada escarlata sigue asustándome. Y esos largos colmillos torcidos, sobresaliendo en una boca cuadrada… Rozo el interior de esa máscara con la mano derecha mientras la izquierda palpa mi rostro. Ahí está, reseco en la zona de los pómulos, cubierto de gotas frías de sudor en la nariz y la frente, en el mentón, alrededor de los labios.

–¡Esto se derrumbará, ven, tenemos que irnos!

–Pero, Ikki…

Mi queja, confiada a Seiya como en un sueño, es la señal para estirar los brazos en un intento por alcanzar a mi hermano.

–Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros, no podemos abandonarlo aquí, Seiya, no, podría morir, ¡suéltame, déjame ir por él! ¡Ikki!

De nada sirven mis forcejeos. Seiya me obliga a ir con él, en tanto Hyoga y Shiryu se aproximan a Ikki, a las otras piezas de la armadura, para recuperarlos.

–¡Seiya suéltame, por favor, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermano!

Nada. El abrazo del huérfano que metía todos los goles se hace más rígido, las rocas empiezan a caer sobre el sendero que dejamos atrás. No distingo ni a Shiryu ni a Hyoga. Y mi hermano… Una lágrima se entierra en mi rostro. Quisiera morir junto a él. Pero ahora es tarde. Demasiado tarde.

**X – X – X – X**

…**continúa…**

**La autora entra en la última sala y se esconde; nunca le había parecido tan útil esa casita en el área infantil. Medio transparente, un poco destartalada, pero buen escondite. ¿Y si me ve?, piensa al notar lo traslúcido de la tela, no, quizá me confunda con uno de los cojines; además no tengo cosmos, no puede rastrearme usando el suyo.**

**La sonrisa se le congela en cuanto escucha voces, pasos.**

–**No, nii-san, ella no está aquí, ya terminó su turno. Seguro ya se fue.**

–**Nadie la vio salir, Shun. Sé que estás protegiéndola, aunque no hay razón para ello. ¿Ya viste lo que nos hizo? ¡Te usó para matarme! Y falta el final; con ella sabemos que no será nada lindo. Está loca.**

**Silencio. A la autora le gustaría olvidarse de respirar. Shunny es tan lindo, piensa, espero que quiera seguir hablándome después de lo que le tengo preparado para el último capítulo…**

–**Pero…**

–**Nada de peros, Shun. Se cree capaz de escribir como esos autores que tanto le gustan, esa Morrison, ese Carpentier, esa Woolf y el tal Rulfo, pero no por eso va a seguir torturándonos. Ya me estoy cansando.**

**Una tercera voz se une a las anteriores:**

–**En el módulo no me quisieron decir qué libros ha estado leyendo. ¡Ah!, y tuve que donar ese grueso que compramos la vez pasada, Ikki, el de Isabel Allende.**

**Las voces se alejan, una afirma que buscará libros de Carpentier para la secuestrar a la musa de la escritora. Una carcajada, alguien pide silencio en la biblioteca. La autora no suelta el aire hasta que escucha a los caballeros bajar la escalera. Relaja el cuerpo y sale. Una sombra aparece en la entrada…**


	9. Y después…

¡Saludos de antes de regresar a la vida normal, lectores!

Casi se terminan mis vacaciones, y para honrar tan escasas épocas, les tengo aquí el gran final de su telenovela… (¿María la del barrio? ¿Los ricos también lloran? La autora se ve interrumpida por el par de caballeros de costumbre, ya ni voltea y sigue escribiendo) Ejem, perdón, este es el final de **Cosmos oculto**. Shuncito ha recuperado la memoria, pero sus acciones ahí quedan…

**Tot12**: muchas gracias por comentar. La máscara la traía Shuncito, se la puso el malvado de Ikki, ya ves cómo es mi cuñadito. Soy malvada, ja, ja, y en este capítulo final creo que mi malvadez subió de nivel, ¿o sería la desvelada?

**SakuraK Li**: Nahh, no es necesario, Ikki ya sabe dónde encontrarme, sólo espero que alguien quiera defenderme después de este final de fic. Sonrojo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios… Aquí, he descubierto que no seré novelista nunca, o por lo menos no pronto, mi mente es de cuentera, qué le voy a hacer…Espero no merecer antorchas con este final.

**InatZiggy-Stardust**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ese menordomo no va a cambiar nunca, pobres de nuestros caballeritos, cuánto sufrieron con él. Y pobre de ikki, sobre todo. Y Shuncito, ¡ay, pobre, cómo fue a caer entre mis creativas manos! Ya verás lo que pasa con ese cargo de conciencia que trae. Espero no te decepcione el final-final-final de esta desmemoriada historia en primera persona.

**Alyshaluz**: Gracias por dejar tu huella en este siempre melancólico rincón… (¡yaaaah!, dice cierto cangrejo) y espero te guste este final, acorde a la personalidad del lindo Shuncito. Sí, se siente culpable, pobre, y esa escena donde él toma el lugar del menordomo para maltratar al pobre Fénix es "culpa de la culpa", y sí, esa tonalidad en su ataque fue por el enojo, y más potente por eso… Lo sé, me pasé de mala.

Antes que nada, copyright a Kurumada por prestarnos a los personajes, que son de su propiedad.

Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer el final de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo mis (¡atrocidades!, dales su nombre real, dice el Fénix, que ya quiere que me quite de sentimentalismos) ejem, historias. Espero les guste el capítulo, fruto de una desvelada hasta las 3 de la mañana, tiempo que tuvo que compartir con un artículo acerca de un libro…

**Dedicado en especial a InatZiggy-Stardust, amiga, muy feliz cumpleaños, espero la hayas pasado muy bien ayer, y ojalá que ya estés acostumbrándote al peso de la armadura de Aries.**

**X – X – X – X **

**9. Y después…**

Abro los ojos. Lo de ayer es como un sueño brumoso. No quisiera ni desperezarme, así que regreso a la seguridad de las mantas que me cubren, incluso, la cabeza. Estoy en la mansión que antes ataqué, en la que…

No quisiera pensar en ello. Y sin embargo son escenas que no dejan de atormentarme. Yo, trayendo un desafío en un sobre. Yo… Mi mano… Si antes perdí la memoria, como le dijo ese hombre a los demás, el médico de blanco, el que revisó mis signos vitales cuando regresamos del Valle de la Muerte, ¿por qué al recuperarla no se borraron los recuerdos de cuanto hice mientras acompañé a mi hermano?

Pasos afuera. Silencios. Me gustaría que desaparecieran, estar a solas, muy lejos de esta habitación. Ha de ser Hyoga, o Seiya. Piensan que, de haber sobrevivientes entre los caballeros negros, podrían atacarme. Y en mi estado podría resultar un blanco fácil. Ilusos. No imaginan que si en este momento hubiera un asalto y el enemigo me asesinara, sería por mi propia voluntad, porque decidí no presentar resistencia.

–¿Shun?

Es la voz de Hyoga. Apenas si sonrío; no quiero verlo. En realidad no quiero ver a nadie.

–Shun, ven por favor… Anda, ya vamos a desayunar–, dice. Seguro lo envió Saori para asegurarse de que estoy bien.

–Sí… En seguida, gracias–, respondo más por cortesía. Escucho cómo mi voz tiembla en la penumbra de las cortinas cerradas.

Salgo al pasillo. La luz de los ventanales de la planta baja casi me ciega. Volteo, cierro los ojos, me aferro al barandal para no caer. ¿Te sientes bien?, pregunta alguien más allá de mis párpados ahora entornados. S-sí, apenas contesto. Me paso una mano por el rostro, alzo la mirada, el rubio de nuevo.

–Hyoga, yo…

–Shun, ya te lo dije: no tienes por qué disculparte a cada momento; Ikki se aprovechó de tu estado y te engañó.

–P-pero…

No respondo más. Su sonrisa, leve y sincera, pone una sonrisa en mi rostro, a modo de respuesta. –Te lo agradezco, Hyoga.

Mientras bajamos recuerdo mi llegada. Tatsumi gritó hasta cansarse. Cómo se atrevían esos vagos no sólo a traer únicamente el casco de la armadura, cuando se habían llevado tres piezas, sino a hacerse acompañar por un traidor.

–Tatsumi, basta–, lo interrumpió la joven del vestido blanco en tanto Hyoga y Shiryu le explicaban lo que había pasado.

Esas frases siguen zumbándome en la cabeza: No encontraron al Fénix, poco antes del derrumbe enfrentaron a un gigante, a guerreros desconocidos, sólo pudieron recuperar el casco, el gigante se apoderó del resto de la armadura y luego desapareció.

El Fénix. El Fénix. No lo llaman por su nombre, parece que Ikki dejó de existir. Y de ello soy culpable. No sé siquiera si lo maté, si nada más lo herí y alcanzó a escapar en medio de los tremores que recorrían el Valle. Ikki, lo siento tanto, pienso, pensé antes de que Hyoga dijera que yo había sufrido un shock, o algo así, que poco antes de que Seiya me llevara con él, luego de vencer a Ikki con un ataque de gran violencia, me quedé estático, de pie, como si despertara de otra realidad, de un sueño, observando esa horrenda máscara que traía y que se desprendió al vencer a mi hermano. Entonces la chica del vestido ordenó la presencia del médico. Y Tatsumi se alejó quejándose, no quería dejarla sola con nosotros, esos inútiles y el traidor.

Después de que el hombre de bata blanca midiera mi temperatura y mi presión, después que comprobara mis pulsaciones y preguntara qué pasó –y yo respondiera sin mentir, omitiendo lo de la entrega del sobre negro–, después de que me ordenara unos cuantos días de reposo y nada más, al dejarme solo dentro de la habitación en la que hoy desperté, Hyoga empujó la puerta y entró sin más, sin pedir permiso.

–Dijeron que estás bien, que descansar un poco bastará para recuperarte.

No supe qué responderle. Ahora vuelto de espaldas, los ojos en la ventana, en la fuente, en el bosquecillo por el que huí la noche que traje la nota de desafío, sentí cómo ponía la mano en la perilla. Corrí a detenerlo antes de que saliera.

–Hyoga, perdóname por favor. Yo…

Intenté una reverencia profunda, tocar el suelo con las rodillas, con las manos. El rubio puso una mano en mi hombro.

–No, Shun, no es necesario que hagas eso. Sabemos que Ikki te usó, que no eres un traidor. Nunca lo serías.

–Hyoga–, lo interrumpí, –¿cómo supiste que era yo, si al usar esa máscara mi rostro…?

–Por el color de tu cabello, Shun, porque estabas con Ikki; cuando éramos niños no te despegabas de él, y ahora se me ocurrió que tal vez fuiste a buscarlo y que se habían aliado. Y además… No, olvídalo. Me da mucho gusto tenerte de regreso.

Lo adiviné aun cuando no lo dijo: tu cosmos es tan poderoso como el de él, quizá más. Me desagradó eso, pues volvió a mi mente la despedida en la isla de Andrómeda, la armadura del maestro Albiore haciéndose añicos sobre su cuerpo luego de aquella innecesaria exhibición por mi parte.

–Por cierto, Saori desea verte; vamos abajo–, agregó.

Ya lo esperaba. Ella… ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarla, de estar en su presencia, después de haberla insultado como lo hice al entregarle ese sobre negro?

Caminé detrás de Hyoga como si clavara los pies bajo la alfombra. Vi el pasillo igual que si se tratara de un dibujo sin colorear, lleno de borrones. Aminoré el paso y aunque lo deseé, ni el corredor ni la escalera se alargaron. No, nada retrasaría mi encuentro con aquella joven del vestido blanco.

Pronto estuve ante una puerta labrada. Tan sólo rosetones, altorrelieves, y una perilla de tonos plateados, me separaban de hablar con ella. Hyoga empujó el pesado rectángulo de madera y se hizo a un lado.

–Anda, ve. Los dejaré a solas.

Temblé. De pies a cabeza.

Al ver la araña del techo, idéntica a la que decora y alumbra la habitación de la planta alta, la de esa joven, pensé que una simple disculpa, un "lo siento tanto, perdóname, por favor, juro que no volverá a ocurrir" era insuficiente si se le comparaba con la humillación de una mano que se adentra sin permiso en los más íntimos rincones de un cuerpo ajeno.

Así, me incliné antes de que Saori se levantara de su escritorio, y ya estaba de rodillas cuando caminó hacia mí con prisa, los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Shun, no!

–Perdón…

Y no pude hablar más. Iba a llamarla por su nombre, pero resultó imposible. Un hato de lágrimas, de vergüenza, había inundado mi garganta para ese momento y sólo fui capaz de rendir la mirada, de inclinarme hasta posar las palmas en el suelo.

–Perdón–, intente por segunda vez. Ella se sentó en el suelo, delante de mí, me alzó el rostro, me miró unos segundos y sonrió con dulzura. Sentí el rojo inundando mis mejillas, un leve hormigueo bajándome entre las piernas al recordar los pliegues de su ropa de dormir, la tibieza de su piel, la humedad que me llevé esa noche entre las uñas. Su voz se encargó de borrar esos pensamientos.

La tomé de la mano, me incorporé y la ayudé a levantarse.

–Shun, el médico dijo que perdiste la memoria, que la causa probable, tanto de que la perdieras como de que la recuperaras, fue un choque emocional demasiado fuerte. Puedes confiar en mí… De acuerdo, si no quieres contarme ahora, si te lastima, está bien, esperaré hasta que te sientas mejor. ¿Sabes?, creo que tienes razón, es muy pronto.

Al escucharla supe que debía disculparme de inmediato por lo sucedido esa noche. Se lo debía. Por su comprensión se lo debía. Cerré los ojos.

–Saori, yo… De verdad siento mucho lo que pasó la noche de… cuando yo… Perdón, este…

Esos titubeos me hicieron sentir peor. No alcancé a hilar otra frase, una coherente, porque ella me cubrió los labios. Sentí el roce de su guante de encaje, la observé. Estaba sonrojada.

–Shun, puedo asegurarte que no hay ninguna razón para que hagas esto. ¿Te refieres a cuando trajiste el sobre con el desafío de Ikki?

–Sí.

–No pasó nada; no me lastimaste, sólo dejaste el mensaje sobre las sábanas, o eso supongo, pues al despertar lo encontré en la alfombra, cerca de la cama.

Pero Saori, pensé que dije. Ella seguía hablando.

–Seguro es tu memoria, que aún no se recupera del todo. Quizá lo soñaste, o estás creando un recuerdo falso, no sé. No me mires así, no son mentiras, te lo aseguro, no me hiciste daño… Y no hablemos más del asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió. Yo desvié la mirada confundido.

Prometí que no insistiría más, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Tengo el tacto de su piel entre los dedos, conservo el aroma de su cuello, la sensación húmeda de su rostro lloroso, ¿cómo puede ser eso el recuerdo de un falso acontecimiento? De verdad no sé qué pesar, no sé si creerle.

–¿Shun?

Hyoga me franquea la entrada al comedor. De pronto las náuseas, el vértigo de cuando la oscuridad se tragó al mundo. Verlos ahí, alrededor de la mesa, sin Ikki. De repente me siento ajeno, un traidor o peor todavía, un extraño.

–Voy afuera–, Shiryu voltea. –Perdón, necesito aire.

Hyoga va a seguirme pero Seiya lo detiene. Déjalo solo, alcanzo a oír que le dicen él y Shiryu. Sí, tal vez sea mejor así.

El aire, pese a la exuberancia del pequeño bosque, me golpea el rostro. Sólo sé que necesito respirar, alejarme de Seiya, de Shiryu y de Hyoga unos momentos más.

Camino. Shiryu, ¿qué significó su mirada? Creo que para él sí podría ser una amenaza. No lo culpo. Ikki es mi hermano, por eso sería capaz de traicionarlos. Porque ya lo hice antes, ¿quién no les asegura que no volverán a encontrar un desafío por escrito en la habitación de la dueña de la casa? ¿Y para esto recuperé la memoria? Sonrío niego con la cabeza, apuro el paso. Sin darme cuenta estoy ante el roble de cuando éramos niños Ikki y yo. Rozo el tronco. Ahí están las huellas de sus puños. Entonces no era tan difícil. Tener confianza en él. Creerle cuando decía que al ser huérfanos nuestra única opción era hacernos fuertes para sobrevivir. Lanzar puñetazos a la madera.

El vértigo del comedor hace que me recargue en el roble. ¿Por qué la vida tuvo qué cambiar tanto? ¿Por qué ahora todo parece tan difícil? Si sólo se trataba de entrenar, de ganar una armadura y volver. Y tenía que arruinarlo antes de zarpar de la isla, al despedirme de mi maestro. Si yo no…

–Así que aquí estás, maldito traidor.

No necesito voltear. Es el mayordomo de los Kido. La sombra de los castigos y de las pesadillas.

–No te conformas con haber lastimado a la señorita, ¿verdad?, también vas a aprovecharte de su hospitalidad. Pero yo me encargaré de que no te acerques a ella otra vez.

Calla. Ignoro qué quiere como respuesta. Si desea oír alguna.

–Tatsumi…

No responde. Volteo, una ráfaga blanquísima se estrella en mi rostro, luego un segundo resplandor y un tercero me avientan al suelo. Miro al mayordomo, limpio la sangre que escurre de mis labios.

– No deberías olvidar que alcancé a verte, traidor, y que a mí nadie puede convencerme de que eso es un recuerdo falso o un sueño. La señorita es demasiado comprensiva con gentuza como tú. La atacaste y ahora vas a pagar.

Tatsumi respira con pesadez. Los puños en alto, detiene el siguiente golpe. Me devuelve la mirada de hace rato; la suya tiembla, es una a punto de la huída.

–No pienso defenderme–, susurro un poco divertido; nunca pensé que ese a quien tanto temíamos pudiera tenerme miedo.

–No te creo. Voltéate. Pon las manos en el tronco.

Alcanzo a notar su sonrisa antes de obedecerlo, igual que mi hermano entonces, cuando al jugar a los piratas rompimos aquel jarrón. Y espero. Eso es todo, es la señal para que el mayordomo descargue el golpe que detuvo, ahora usando un cinturón. Yo entierro los dedos en las marcas de los puños de Ikki, aprieto la mandíbula e inicio una cuenta silenciosa mientras el ardor de los azotes con la hebilla me apuñala los muslos, la espalda: por haber atacado a Saori y a mi maestro, por levantar el puño contra mi hermano, repito, por haber atacado…, por levantar… Tatsumi no escucha, en cambio me castiga con furia, no se detiene ni al verme caído, los brazos llenos de marcas que empiezan a tornarse púrpuras. Creo que para él nunca será suficiente.

**X – X – X – X**

…**La autora va a regresar a su escondite cuando la delgada figura de Shun la detiene.**

–**¿Estás enojado?–, pregunta ella, diciéndose "oh, no, al fin ha ocurrido, el hermoso dueño de mis quincenas se enojó cuando leyó este final, a lo mejor antes, desde que vio lo que estaba escribiendo". Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al sentir cerca de su rostro la respiración del caballero de bronce.**

**Un beso.**

–**Gracias–, la autora lo mira extrañada. Shun le regala una de sus sonrisas. –Gracias por dedicarme todo ese tiempo.**

**Y la autora no sabe qué decir. Lo ve alejándose hacia la escalera. Y sonríe, el Fénix tal vez no va a amenazarla en los próximos minutos.**


End file.
